Operation Kuro
by GalaxythePonderling
Summary: Yukiko loves the Host Club. Her best friend, Kohaku, does not. She feels the Host Club is degrading towards girls. But when Kohaku encounters some of the boys from the club, she is forced into a deal with them. Will she be able to learn to love the Host Club, or will she change their perspective? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_So, welcome to my first OHSHC fanfic! This was based off an idea that I've had for a while now. It's also a tribute to how I fell in love with Host Club. It's a bit of a personal journey in a way, but keep in mind that Kohaku is much more violent and aggressive than I am. A lot of the story may seem a bit cheesy, but it's fun to write. Really though, Host Club itself is a bit on the cheesy side. Well, I hope you enjoy the story anyway! Operation Kuro_

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Host Club! Part 1

"N-O, NO!" I emphasized yet again to my best friend Yukiko. "I will not go! There is no way I'm to that sexist place!"

"Oh, come on Kuro! It's not like that! Just come for _one_ afternoon! All I ask is one afternoon!" Yuki begged me.

I took out my phone and looked at my calendar. I had many free afternoons, but I wasn't about to let her know that. "I'm too busy!"

"Kohaku Kurosawa! Stop lying to me! Either you willingly give this club a chance, or I will drag you there and make you try it!" Yuki was dead set on this.

"Um, let's see…NO! And you know as well as I that you couldn't drag me if you tried." I stood firm.

"Ugh! I'll get you there eventually! Well, I guess I'm off all on my lonesome then! Later Kuro!" Yuki and I went our separate ways as always after school; she to her precious host club, and me on the walk home.

It's not that I can't ride one of the family limos home, but I prefer to walk. It helps me to organize my thoughts. I don't have anyone bugging me, and I can cool down after a rough school day.

I honestly didn't know why Yuki wanted me to go to that stupid club in the first place. She knew quite well what my opinion was of things like that. They're fake. They just flatter you in an attempt to get attention themselves. Not only that, but they make it seem really sexist. It's utterly degrading and disgusting.

I was so lost in my irritated thoughts, that I didn't see the boy running down the sidewalk. With my hands stuffed into my shorts pockets, I couldn't catch myself in time when he ran into me. I landed right in a puddle left over from the night's rain. The boy was leaning over me holding out his hand when I looked up. It was difficult to see his features because the sun chose that moment to shine directly behind him, casting his frontal features in shadow.

I completely ignored his hand and got up on my own. He retracted his hand out of complete surprise and took a step back diagonally. "I'm so sorry I ran into you, princess. I was just in such a hurry that I didn't see you. Are you all right, princess?" I could see the boy clearly now that I was standing. He had handsome features: flowing blond hair, vivid violet eyes, and an almost royal air to him. He was nice to look at, but he was also getting on my nerves with all that "princess" shit.

"I'm fine." I snapped. I took a few steps over to my bag which luckily landed in a dry spot. I slung it over my shoulder and continued walking home.

"Wait!" I heard him call after me. "You can't just walk away sopping wet, princess!" I had a severe urge to punch his pretty face.

I turned slowly on the balls of my feet, and said through my teeth "Yes. I. Can. I don't live far from here. What were you going to do about it anyway?"

"I was on my way back to Ouran Academy, when I bumped into you. I was going to lead you there where you can dry off and borrow a uniform. I would then call a driver to take you home. Just what any good gentleman would do." I had just noticed his Ouran uniform. I thought he looked slightly familiar, but I don't pay attention to a lot of people at school. Regardless of his uniform though, he was aggravating me even more. I thought we would both appreciate it if I went on though. I doubt he would want blood to ruin his "gentleman" look.

"I'd rather not. Thanks for the offer though." I gave him my most smug smile and turned back around.

"But princess, you look so miserable dripping wet like that. Besides, wouldn't you rather replace these" he gestured to my red t-shirt and gray cargo shorts, "with a pretty dress? It would suit you well you know." He whispered all that into my ear while keeping a gentle hand on my shoulder. I didn't think I'd be able to make him give up. I let him guide me back to school. Besides, if he tried something, I could take him easily.

"I'm Tamaki Souh by the way." So that's why he was so familiar. He's the director's son. Well that explains everything. Well, except why he was running. That's still strange. "What's your name, princess?"

"I'm the one who's gonna punch your pretty face if you don't stop calling me princess!" I answered in place of my name. He looked so shocked, that I thought he was going to cry. Then he quickly got over it and instead focused on the positive of what I had said.

"You think I'm good looking?! Well, thank you, prin-….um…" He looked momentarily at a loss of words, and then quickly went on. "It's not often one as beautiful as I, am born! So, what's your name?" He changed fast.

I let out a sigh and said "I'm Kohaku. Most people call me Kuro though."

"Kuro? That's awfully dark. Why do they call you that?"

"It's the beginning of my surname. Plus, I'm kind of a dark person."

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't expect one as beautiful as you to be that dark. Your long dark hair and bright blue eyes remind me of-"

"Would you shut up?! You know as well as I that that is just a bunch of bullshit!" I cut him off in a fit of rage. "It doesn't make me feel like a beautiful person, it makes me feel like I'm thought of as an object!" He gave me a wide-eyed, shocked, and slightly hurt expression.

"I…I'm sorry, princess. I just assumed that…" He stuttered in his shock.

"That what? That all girls are so sweet and innocent, and automatically in love with any handsome stranger that compliments them?" I said in a mocking tone. "Oh, and this," I swung my fist back and came forward hitting him square in the jaw. "is for calling me princess again!"

I heard some enthusiastic clapping ahead of me. I looked up and two more Ouran boys were standing there. They both had ginger hair, and hazel eyes. Obviously, they were twins. They looked down at Tamaki and said in perfect unison "Looks like you've done it now, boss. It was bound to happen sooner or later." They then looked at me and said "We're so sorry about him, he's an idiot." I just stood there a little shocked about what I did, and about the reaction I got.

Tamaki then jumped up quickly and started pointing his finger at the twins. "How much of that did you two see?! Why are you here?!" I became even more shocked at this completely different change in him.

"Oh, we saw what we wanted to see. Kyoya senpai sent us to find you and Haruhi because you're taking so long. So, where is Haruhi?" They looked down on Tamaki with an evil-looking glare in their eyes.

Tamaki then changed yet again. He practically shrunk, downcast his eyes, and poked his two index fingers together repeatedly.

"Ooooh. The boss lost her! So, did you make her angry again?"

"No! I would never do that to my little girl! She…she just decided to get the coffee on her own is all!"

"Oh, is that right" The twins let out a mischievous grin.

"Uh, excuse me?" I'd had enough of that. "I'm sorry to interrupt your fun, but who are you two and what's going on?!"

"Oh so sorry." One of the twins said. "I'm Kaoru Hitachiin, and this is my brother Hikaru. Say, Hikaru, isn't she in our class?" Kaoru looked at Hikaru.

They both scrutinized me for a few seconds, and then Hikaru said "Hey, you're right Kaoru. She is in our class. She's that quiet one that broods in the corner. What was your name again?"

"Kohaku, but-"

"Oh yeah, she's the one with the dark nickname. What was it again?" Kaoru said to Hikaru.

"Kuro, I think." Hikaru replied.

Then Tamaki jumped back in. "She attends Ouran?!" He asked the twins, like I wasn't there. The twins nodded in response. "I thought Haruhi was the only commoner!"

"Haruhi is the only commoner, boss." The twins replied.

Tamaki ran up to my face and grabbed my shoulders. "Then why were you walking?!"

"Finally, someone knows I'm still here! For your information, I happen to like walking! I can be alone with my thoughts when I'm walking! Well, normally anyway." I don't like being ignored like that.

Tamaki looked horrified and went and huddled up facing a nearby fence. I gave him a confused look and turned back to the Hitachiins. "Culture shock" was all they said as they shrugged.

"Now, can you please explain wh-" I was cut off when they wrapped their arms around my shoulders and started speaking.

"Now why don't you come with us and we'll tell you everything you want to know on the way back to Ouran. Boss, are you coming?" Well, if that was how they wanted to play, then fine. That's how we'll play.

 _So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! And for those of you who don't know and were a little confused, kuro means black in Japanese. I hope that clears that up for you! Well anyway, I have no idea how long the fanfiction will last, but I hope you enjoy every chapter! I know this chapter got a little dark (I was going to end the chapter after Kuro hit Tamaki, but realized that makes a really dark chapter), so I decided to brighten it up a bit and make it scream Host Club. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, here we go! Along for another ride in the crazy world of the Host Club! This chapter will be deep, a little intense, and, of course, hilarious (as per OHSHC guidelines ;))! So, here we go! *Plays "Sakura Kiss"*_

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Host Club- Part 2

Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and I all made it back to Ouran. Once inside, the twins lead me up several flights of stairs, and straight to an abandoned music room with Tamaki dragging his feet behind us. When the twins each opened up a door to Music Room 3, an extreme white glow radiated from the room and red rose petals flowed out as if on a breeze. That's so dumb. As if rose petals would attract me. I roll my blue eyes behind my glasses. When I can actually see inside, I see tables, chairs, sofas, tea, sweets, so many female Ouran students, and three male students. All are arranged throughout an elegant room. The twins made a show of gesturing inside and saying sweetly "Welcome to the Host Club!"

Great. I just so happened to meet the Host Club on the street. "Crap. I should have known you three weirdos were from the Host Club. This just makes my day even worse!" I had dubbed that day "the worst day of my life."

"Who are you calling weirdos? The boss is the only weirdo here." Hikaru revised.

"And do you have a problem with our Host Club?" Kaoru questioned me.

"I would appreciate it if you did not answer that question with all of our guests here, if you please." I turned away from the twins to see who had spoken. He was relatively tall, had black hair, wire-rimmed glasses (much like my own), and dark eyes. He held a book in the crook of his arm, and had a pen poised and ready. "And considering the state you all are in, I'll have the guests leave now anyway." He turned away from us, cleared his throat, and projected "Excuse me! We have some personal matters to attend to now, so if you would all please leave. We will make it up to you all with a surprise for cutting this afternoon short." He turned back to us. "You four might want to step inside before you're run over." We did so, and just as we did all the girls rushed out the door in disappointment.

"Hey, where's Haru-chan? Shouldn't she be with you guys?" I heard a cute male voice ask. I looked around and then down. I saw an adorable honey-blond boy. He didn't look old enough to be wearing a high school uniform. He looked up at me with big, warm brown eyes. "Who are you? You're awfully pretty. Why aren't you a guest?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm Kohaku, but most people call me Kuro. I have no interest in being a guest." I replied.

"The boss ran into her on the sidewalk. She was knocked into a puddle, so we brought her back here to dry off and change. I'm assuming the boss was running because he made Haruhi angry. But he doesn't want to admit it." The twins explained.

"So, Haru-chan's still at the supermarket?" The short blond kid asked the twins.

"Yeah. But I would expect her to be back soon. It shouldn't take that long to get coffee." Hikaru replied.

"Oh, okay!" the boy seemed satisfied. He turned to me and pleaded with his eyes as he said "Would you like to come eat some cake with me?"

As I was about to answer no, another guy came up to the blond. "Mitsukuni, let her change." He was taller than the rest of them. He had short, black, messy hair, and dark eyes. His expression seemed to always be neutral. Everyone in this club seemed to be different.

The short one beamed at the tall one and said "Okay! Takashi, you, Usa-chan, and I can eat cake then!" He ran excitedly to a table full of cake with a stuffed, pink rabbit in one seat.

I felt a hand on each of my shoulders start pushing me forwards. I looked behind me to see it was the twins. "The changing rooms are this way, Kohaku. We can answer all of your questions when you're done. Do you have your uniform?" They said as they lead me to a room full of curtains.

"Yes, I do." I said rather aggravated.

"Well, okay." They pushed me behind one of the curtains, bag and all. I turned around once I got over my initial shock. I saw a dressing room with a plush sofa and a full length mirror. Once I was sure the twins were gone, I stripped off my damp layers (by then all they were, was damp) and put on my uncomfortable Ouran uniform. I thought about what the twins had told me on the way back to Ouran. They explained that Tamaki Souh often acted like he had (he'd gone directly to a corner to sulk once we had entered the club room). He had a creepy obsession with their friend Haruhi. Haruhi, they said, was at the supermarket buying coffee for the club. Apparently, Tamaki got on Haruhi's nerves a lot.

I finished putting on my uniform and looked at myself in the mirror. My long black hair was pulled back behind me. My split bangs framed my medium face. Two bright aqua eyes shone behind my silver wire glasses. My thin frame was obvious in the uniform. The white stockings covered up my unshaven legs. I was someone I didn't want to be in this uniform; someone, like everyone else. That's what I hated most about this uniform. It said I was a rich girl. I was made into a soft yellow covered porcelain doll. I was but a plaything for boys like the hosts.

"So, Kyoya. Who exactly is she?" the twins tried to lean on his shoulder and look at his book. He took a step forward casually, causing the twins to bump into each other.

"Kohaku Ayane Hana Kurosawa. Her family owns a major video game production company. She has an older brother and a younger brother. The company head is planning to run a major monopoly, so my sources tell me." Kyoya answered with a know-all air.

"Video game company?" The twins grinned at each other.

"Yes. A quite successful one in Europe, apparently." Kyoya added.

Just then the door opened and Haruhi walked in carrying a large paper bag. "Sorry it took so long, you guys. There was a big sale and a lot of people. Both the coffee and the ramen were on sale so I bought several of both, considering you consume them both so quickly, senpai." She aimed that last bit at Tamaki. Tamaki jumped up out of his corner and rushed up to Haruhi.

"So you're not angry with Daddy anymore?" he gave her his best puppy dog face.

"Um, no." It was obvious to everyone else in the room that she was lying, but Tamaki didn't notice.

"So, you _were_ angry with him then." The twins came up and draped themselves around Haruhi.

"Well, yeah. He wouldn't stop pestering me! He kept bringing things to me and asking questions every second!" Haruhi replied. Tamaki went back to his corner.

One of the side doors opened up, and a girl in a yellow Ouran uniform slipped through carrying a black bag. All the hosts stared at the changed girl. She had gone from a messy tomboy, to an elegant young lady.

"Ah, there you are Kohaku. Now that Haruhi's here too, we can introduce you to everyone." Hikaru said, breaking the silence of stares. Tamaki rose yet again from his corner. He stood with his sophisticated air and walked over to Kuro.

"I'll start with the third years." He announced. "This is Honey senpai. He's our boy-lolita type. And behind him is Mori senpai. He's our strong-silent type." He was getting into at this point. "Next we have Kyoya Ootori. He's our cool type." Then he pointed at the twins. "They are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Our little devils, and our brotherly love package. And over by the door we have our newest member, scholarship student Haruhi Fujioka; our natural!" He turned around quickly to face me. "And I am Tamaki Suoh, the princely type. But you can call me king!" He threw his hands into the air at this last point. "So are you sure you don't want to be a guest in our club of beauty?" He changed into seductive Tamaki when he asked this of me.

I gave him a disgusted look. "Are you sure you don't want another taste of my fist?" He shank back a little both at the memory and at the violence that a pretty young lady could harbor. "Alright, look. I appreciate you allowing me to change here, but I need to go now. I have stuff to do." I didn't actually have anything productive to do; just a game to get back to…

"That's it! What do you have against our club?!" Hikaru practically yelled at me.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that? I will not hold anything back for the sake of your feelings. You'll get the cold hard truth." I informed them.

"I don't mind considering all the guests have left. So, as far as I'm concerned, go ahead." Kyoya replied casually.

"Any of you jerks who don't want hear this, leave now." No one moved. Well, with the exception of Kyoya's pen. "I find this club demeaning and insulting towards girls. As far as I'm concerned, the whole point of this club is for you all to get attention! All that you say to those girls is just fake! I don't understand how they can't see that! I don't understand how they can't understand the obvious truth! You're all flattering several girls at once, how would they not get jealous if they truly had feelings for a specific host?! And the girls themselves are practically reduced to just playthings for you narcissists! And you!" I point at Haruhi. "How can you be okay with all this?! As a girl with a scholarship I would think you would understand this!" I stopped to breathe and to take in their reactions.

"What?! Haruhi's not a girl! Why would you think Haruhi's a girl?!" Tamaki tried to convince me in an unconvincing outburst. I shot him an irritated look. Haruhi did as well.

"While you do make some good points, you have a few of your facts incorrect. Our king created this club to make people happy. He does quite well in succeeding in that goal. While he may still be a narcissistic idiot who enjoys attention," Tamaki's face flushed from the insult, "he still has a way with people. And if it weren't for him, none of us would be here now, doing what we enjoy and being ourselves." I kept my expression angry. I was not going to give in easily. "How about this? In return for attacking Tamaki, you spend time with the Hosts. In fact, we can make this an even better deal. I know about the little secret your family's been hiding. So, for my silence you spend an afternoon with each host; with the exception of Tamaki. Spend two afternoons with him. If you realize you were wrong, you become a permanent guest of the Host Club. If you make us see that we're the ones at fault, we'll leave you alone and disband the club. Either way, your secret is safe as long as you cooperate." He chuckled a little at the thought. He's so cold.

"That's blackmail!" I said with my mouth agape at his obvious satisfaction.

"So, do we have a deal?" Kyoya ignored my accusation.

"It would seem I don't have much of a choice." I agreed angrily.

"Excellent!" he gave me a smug grin. "Your first afternoon starts tomorrow. You'll be with Tamaki. Meet him here right after school ends." Kyoya snapped his book shut and went over to his laptop. I looked around at everyone else. Mori wore a passive expression, Honey had his eyes wide open and his mouth in an "o" shape, Haruhi looked horrified, the twins looked like it was the most normal thing in the world, and Tamaki looked terrified (of me, mostly).

I let out a frustrated sigh, slung my bag over my shoulder, and left without another word.

 _Oh Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya. What profit could you possibly make from that? And did you admit that you actually enjoy the host club?! What?! So, what secret is the Kurosawa family is hiding? Find out in the nest episode, um, chapter of Ouran High School Host Club's Operation Kuro! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_So, just a bit of background for those who are curious. This story is based off of my own experience. One of my best friends (Ghost Girl202 ;)) wanted me to watch Host Club, but I refused. Later on, I was like "what the heck" and watched the first episode. Pretty soon I had watched all 26 episodes, in a manner of 2 days. So, after I apologized to my friend (Ghost Girl202), we couldn't stop fangirling over it. That's kinda what inspired this story._

Chapter 3: Just a Little Idiot Time

The school day went by far too quickly. The moment I was dreading all day was here. I still had no clue how to tell her. After I had finished changing in the bathroom, I met up with Yuki as always. She all ready spotted the look on my face.

"Uh-oh. Someone's wearing her 'I've got something bad to tell you face.' What's wrong Kuro?" Yuki asked, obviously concerned.

I let out a quick sigh. I opened my mouth to start, but closed it quickly again. Yuki gave me a 'just spit it out' look. I let out another hefty sigh and said "I met your Host Club yesterday."

She took in so much air through the wide gap between her pearly lips, and her sugar brown eyes opened up so wide, I thought she would explode. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She said so fast all of it ran together in a jumble. "You realized you were wrong, right?! You love them now, I just know it! Oh, I can't believe it! You took my word for it didn't you?! I finally convinced you didn't I?!" She looked at me eagerly.

"Actually no. One of them ran into me on the sidewalk and knocked me into a puddle. He wouldn't stop calling me 'princess,' so I punched him. Long story short, I was forced to go with them to their club room, where they then blackmailed me into going back. So, I actually _have_ to go with you today. Unfortunately." I explained exasperated.

Yuki's face looked horrified. "I can't believe they would do something like that! And you punched one of them?!"

"Yes, okay? Let's move on. I'd really rather not be late considering the Ice Master would totally go on with his threat." I said, trying to push her in the direction of the club room.

She released herself from my hands. "Alright, alright. I'm moving. Though I'll have you know that until I see the hosts threaten someone with my very eyes, I'm on their side with this one. You have a habit of making things sound worse than they really are, you know." I rolled my eyes and took a few quick steps so that I was walking level with her.

We finally made it to the elegant door that guarded the Host Club. Yuki opened the door excitedly. The same special effects from yesterday greeted me again. This time though, a chorus of voices said "welcome" rather sweetly. Yuki skipped in happily, while I strode in slowly with my hands shoved in pockets yet again.

"I'm going on ahead. You just do what you need to." Yuki said. "But, don't punch anyone, please. Oh, and remember to try and have fun! And don't forget to smile!" she added as a whisper in my ear. Then she was off to see only the hosts know who.

"So, I see you know one of our guests." I heard a voice beside me. I looked over to see that it was one of the twins. Kaoru, I think it was.

"Yeah. She's my over-eager best friend." I said with a bit of annoyance at him in my voice.

"I wouldn't have expected someone like you to be friends with one of our guests." A voice on my other side said. I looked over to see it was the other twin (Hikaru). I should have known.

"Well that's how it is, okay." I replied.

"Well, enough chit-chat. The boss is waiting." Both twins said at once. They each grabbed one of my arms and almost dragged me to an isolated corner of the room. There was a table with two chairs waiting there. In one of the chairs (the one facing the wall), sat the scaredy king himself, Tamaki Suoh. It was obvious he was nervous. He was pale and shaking like a madman. When he looked up and saw me between the twins, he almost jumped out of his seat.

"Is…is that supposed to be some sort of joke?" Tamaki asked, pointing at my shirt. I looked down to remember what shirt I was wearing. I grinned evilly to confirm his suggestion. It was my favorite shirt. It was a black t-shirt with my personal motto printed in red across the front. "Mind my fist" was one of the things I lived by when I was around other people. I had purposefully chosen it for today, just as a reminder.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone now. Bye-bye! Have fun you two!" The twins said in sync. They each flapped a hand at us and walked off casually.

"Wait! No! You can't leave me alone with her! I'd much rather be with you two monsters than with this demon in disguise!" Tamaki quickly rose out of his chair and tried to grasp for the twins; he failed. He was completely terrified. I knew I would enjoy this much more than I had originally thought. The twins also seemed to enjoy his fear, for they completely ignored his outburst.

Tamaki slumped back down in his chair, defeated. I walked over to the empty seat against the wall. When I sat down, I slid down a little and leaned against the back of the seat. I stretched out my legs in front of me and crossed my ankles. I folded my arms under my breasts and stared across the table at Tamaki. My smirk seemed to unsettle him even more. Yuki was right. I should be happy and I should smile. I just didn't intend to do it the way she had meant.

"So Tamaki, what do you like to do?" I tried to make conversation. If we had had a staring contest the entire time, I would have won by staring his insides to liquid.

He tried to compose himself the best he could. "Oh, well I like running this club and being with my club family!" He tried to give a warm, happy smile, but I could still sense his fear. I gave him an indifferent look to let him know we did _not_ have _that_ in common. He continued. "I also like to play the piano. My mother used to love to hear me play." A faraway look passed through his eyes as he reminisced. I gave him a look that said 'I don't f-ing care.' He saw it and came back to the present. "So Kohaku, what do _you_ like to do?" He turned the conversation on me.

"Kuro is fine, by the way. I like to listen to music, draw, read, play graphic video games, crush my enemies into a pulp, drink their blood as juice for breakfast, and you know, normal teenage girl stuff." I said all of that so casually, I was sure he was convinced I was a murderer. His horrified expression confirmed my suspicions. "I'm kidding about the enemy stuff. I'm not a killer." I reassured him. "Maybe." I added on as a whisper to freak him out. This was far too enjoyable.

"So, ah, Kuro, what video games do you play?" he asked nervously.

"Oh geez. That's a big answer. Where do I even start?" he gave me an incredulous look. "Well, I mean, there's the fantasy adventure games, the non-magical adventure games, the war games- keep in mind those are just some of the RPGs- then you've got all the strategy games-great for thought process and quick-thinking- You know, I don't think I would be me without my games." I gave a truthful look.

"Oh, so your games are what made you so violent?" He asked sort of relieved.

"Not exactly….You see, I've always had it in me, but it was only when I started playing video games that I really embraced it." I explained.

"Oh."

We were silent for a while, started talking about something else, went silent again, and continued on like that for the rest of the time. Nothing really interesting happened except for me creeping him out every other time I opened my mouth. When it was time to leave, I stood, straightened my t-shirt, stuffed my hands back in my pockets, and went over to the door to wait for Yuki.

The day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but I still wasn't happy about coming back. I was leaning against the wall by the door when I finally spotted Yuki in the large crowd of girls. She saw me and came as fast as she could towards me. When she made it over to me, she was grinning from ear to ear and lightly bouncing on her toes in excitement.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked me in an eager tone.

"Well, it was much more enjoyable than I thought it would be." She practically squealed my ears off. "Let's just say, my great talent, and enjoyment, of freaking people out came in handy." I added on.

"Wait! You scared him?! Why'd you do that?!" she asked slightly angry with me (It's impossible for her to actually rage and seethe).

"Well, it was fun. Duh." I made it sound like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

She was about to respond when Kyoya came up to us. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I must tell you your instructions for tomorrow, Kohaku. We will be outside in the garden for a special Victorian tea party event. You will need to meet us there the same time you met us today. You will be meeting with Tamaki again." He instructed me. He then looked over at Yuki. "I assume we'll see you there, Miss Shizuka?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it!" Yuki replied.

"Great. Then we'll see both of you there. Have a good evening." Kyoya said politely before walking away.

"Oh! It'll be so much fun! I can't wait!" Yuki told no one in particular. We left the club room and each headed home.

"Hey boss! How'd it go?" the twins came up to Tamaki, who was still a little shaken up from his conversations with Kuro.

"Scary. Very scary. A girl should not act in such a manner. _No one_ should act the way she did." He shivered a little.

"Well boss, you know you could probably tame her if you tried." The twins told him with a grin everyone except Tamaki noticed.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"Well considering you can't seem to make Haruhi into a girly girl, maybe you could work your magic on Kohaku." Hikaru said.

"I'm sure she's just hiding a real girl under all that toughness. You could be the one to uncover it." Kaoru added.

"Then she wouldn't be against us." They said in unison. They had their arms around each other, grinning at the genius of their plan.

Tamaki's eyes opened wide at the realization. "Alright men! Tomorrow at the tea party, we will make the target wear a really girly Victorian costume! She'll realize how much she loves wearing girl's clothes, and express her inner girl!" he practically sparkled in his moment of brilliantness. In the Theater of Tamaki's Mind, he watched a girly, happy, Victorian dressed Kuro dancing around with an equally happy and girly Haruhi. "Plus, if Kohaku and Haruhi start hanging out, she could influence Haruhi to express her girly side!" the twins clapped at the plan, though they were actually enjoying Tamaki making a fool of himself.

"Um, no offense senpai, but I don't think your plan will work. I also will not be a part of it. I don't intend on changing who I am!" Haruhi said offended. "I need to go home now. You're welcome to enjoy your little fantasy, but leave me out of it!" With that, she left the club room.

Tamaki started pouting again. Then he brightened up when he had another idea. "We're still going to try and influence Haruhi. I know she says she doesn't want to change, but deep down she knows she does!" the twins gave each other a look that said 'he's lost it.' "So, Operation Get Kohaku and Haruhi to Embrace Their Girly Sides, is now under way!" Tamaki announced.

"Um, boss? I think that name is a little long. How about Operation Kuro?" the twins suggested. They were only going along with the whole idea because it was something to do. And they were a little curious as to what Kuro would look like in girly clothes.

"Well, all right then. Operation Kuro is now under way! Who will join me?" the entire club just decided to go with it. Operation Kuro, was a go!

So, yeah. The title actually means something now! Well, anyway. I'm sorry it took longer than most of you would have liked for this chapter to come out! I was writing it in hiccups and I actually had to leave the immense comfort of my room to go do stuff! I'm so sorry about this, but I'm going away for a week; which means that the new chapters will take longer to come out. This is because I don't know anything about the internet access I'll have. I'll continue to write the chapters though. So don't expect anything for a while. And on another subject, if you want to know the origins of my two OCs, then please let me know, and I'll include it in a future author's note!


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! Guess what?! I'm on another trip! My first one was a lot of fun, but it was exhausting! I have internet access here, so that makes me happy. I've only managed to complete this chapter (I've been a little busy, plus I'm trying to finish library books), but I'll try to get the next ones out ASAP! I really appreciate all the kind feedback I've been getting for this story! But, kind feedback alone doesn't help me improve my writing and your reading experience. So, if you could please try and give me some constructive criticism, that would be much appreciated! If you can't, don't worry! I just want you all to enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4: A Bag of Nuts

"You've seemed tense lately." My younger brother, Jirou, said to on the way to school. Of course I've been tense! I met the Host Club, the most annoying boys on the face of the Earth! "Are you okay? What's going on?"

I let out a deep sigh. "Oh, nothing much," I started out sarcastically, "I've just been blackmailed by the most frustrating, and maddening, group of boys on the planet!" I kept elevating my sarcasm into anger. It might have been fun yesterday to scare Tamaki, but today wasn't going to be quite as enjoyable, I was sure.

Jirou looked at me in shock. He was always the main receiver of my annoyance and temper, yet he continued to make sure I was okay. I only ever vented when talking with him. He was the closest person to me, and I to him.

"Who blackmailed you?!" he asked, focusing on the more concerning aspect.

I rolled my eyes at the thought and said coldly, "The Host Club."

He looked at me in confusion. "Why would they blackmail you?"

"Well," I started as calmly as possible," I sort of punched their president and I expressed my opinion of their club, in front of them. Thus, they threatened me." I explained.

"Of course, I should have known. What'd they threaten you with?" He replied, and then asked me the question I didn't want to answer.

"Well, the brains guy said he knew our family's….secret. I didn't want to take any chances, so I had to agree to their terms." I tried explaining myself.

"He could have been bluffing, you know."

"True, but again, I didn't want to take any chances."

Jirou sighed to signal that he was done, and looked out the window of the limo. He sat on the seat facing mine. I might like to walk _from_ school, but I prefer to ride _to_ school.

"Oh, look at that. We're here." He said a few seconds later. I sighed, and when we stopped we both got out. He put on his happy school face, waved at me, and ran off towards the middle school. I went to the high school.

* * *

Why oh, why did I have to be smart? I was in class 1A, the twins' class. So, maybe the question I should have been asking is: why'd the _twins_ have to be smart?

All throughout class they were grinning and smiling at me. They must have had something planned for later. At lunch they came up to me. I was right.

"So Kuro," Hikaru started, "I hope you're looking forward to this afternoon. I know we are." He gave me a sly smile. I rolled my eyes, took my tray of food in both hands, got up and tried to walk away. They were right behind me.

"You know, we have a little free time after lunch. Why don't you hang out with us?" Kaoru asked mischievously.

"Oh gee. That's so sweet of you!" I said in my best sarcastic girly voice. I then dropped the façade and got serious. "Uh, no. Why would I hang out with the two of you more than I all ready have to?" I looked at them out of the corner of my eye as I continued walking to find a new spot. With their long legs, they were able to keep stride with me perfectly.

"Well, it would make the time you have to spend with us more enjoyable." They told me as they stood in front of me, intertwined. I gave them a quizzical look. They exchanged glances at each other along with tiny smirks. They then separated and slid off to either side. I started walking forward. Suddenly, I felt both of my arms being hooked by an arm each from behind me. The twins picked me up like that and carried me off to my likely doom, lunch tray and all.

* * *

Inevitably, our final destination was Music Room #3. On the way, I decided they weren't taking me easily. I was going to try and kick them in the shins, but they seemed to sense my intentions. Each of them grabbed hold of my legs with their free hands. If I hadn't been so hungry, I would have dropped my lunch and used my hands, or just used the tray. They should've considered themselves lucky I was hungry.

They dumped me in a chair, placed next to a table. "You might as well eat." One of the twins told me. I set my tray down on the table rather loudly to demonstrate my frustration with them. "But eat quickly." The other said. They each turned their backs to make phone calls.

"Kyoya, target acquired." Started one.

"We need you both in the club room," started the other.

"Get here now!" finished both.

I ate rather peacefully until the door opened. Kyoya walked in with his eyes cast down in his book. Soon afterwards, two identical maids walked in. The Hitachiin twins walked up to the maids and whispered something while looking at me out of the corners of their eyes. The twins stepped away, and the maids grinned evilly (with sparks in their eyes) at me. They rushed up to me and carried me to the fitting room from before, in one swoop. They stripped off my uniform dress, my black shoes, my cargo shorts (I always wore a pair under my uniform), and my white stockings. All I was left in was my sports bra and underwear.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" I tried to cover myself up with my arms.

"Taking your measurements," they replied with smiles while holding up measuring tapes.

"Oh, no you don't." I started backing away from them. They lunged for me.

* * *

 _I'm sorry this chapter was kinda short (and probably not as good), but the next one will probably be longer (and better)! I predict I'll have fun writing the tea party! I hope you'll have just as much fun reading it. ;) Oh, I also uploaded the full version of the cover to my DeviantArt. You can find me under the same name as this account. I plan on uploading more art for this story there. Make sure to leave your thoughts in the review box! (Don't forget the constructive criticism!) Talk to ya next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Sorry about the long break. I got lazy. I know, I know, that's not a good excuse, and believe me, I'll try harder! I was also debating on how to start the chapter. I thought this was the best course of action for the story overall. So, without any further ado:_

* * *

Chapter 5: A Mad Tea Party

The complete and utter dread I felt was so indescribable, I couldn't even express it. The school day was over; the time had come. The afternoon of the tea party was upon me. I wanted to escape my terrible fate, but I couldn't because of the contract I was under (No, literally. Kyoya made me sign a contract). There was no escaping. I was sure I'd die of utter humiliation.

"Oh Kuro, I'm so excited!" and my moment was ruined thanks to Yuki coming up beside me as I walked down the hall. "I simply can't wait to see the boys' costumes! They can pull off any look!" I rolled my eyes and she gave me a look. We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Oh. I can't walk with you down there," I broke the silence. "Kyoya told me earlier today to come to the club room instead. I'll probably see you down there, though," I told her.

"Oh, well okay," she said. She looked slightly saddened, but it's hard to keep her down long. We exchanged waves and went our separate ways.

* * *

As I enter the club room, the twins are there waiting for me. They were sitting symmetrically on a couch near the door. "Well, well. Look who decided to finally show up," they said.

I rolled my eyes at them and said "Let's get this over with." They snapped their fingers and the two maids from earlier were there within seconds. They bowed, grabbed me by the arms, and carried me to the dressing room. Again.

After much fuss, they got me into a frilly pink gown. They then brought me back out to the twins, who were in their costumes all ready. I was put into a chair where one twin started doing my hair. Within a few minutes, they were finished with me. They brought in a full length mirror for me to assess the damage. The dress they had put me in covered my feet. It was mostly a soft, candy pink, but had black accents. The white underskirt was partially visible, for the pink overskirt was cinched up in a few places. The frilled straps went across the arm side of my shoulders. There was also a fancy bow with a rose on my chest.

My hands and most of my arms were covered in silky, soft black gloves. A frilled white choker was around my neck doing its job well. My black hair was organized into two long ponytails with little twists at the end. My bangs were pretty much the same as always. To top it all off, a matching pink hat was placed atop a row of pink roses on my head, slanted a little. It was tied down with a white ribbon under my chin. Overall, it was ghastly. I couldn't stand to look at myself this way any longer.

I turned around so it was my back facing the mirror. "Why is this necessary?" I realized that I didn't know why they went to all this trouble in the first place.

"Just to make things more entertaining," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

I swiveled around to face them. "For who?!"

"Well…we should get going. I'm sure everyone's wondering where we are," Hikaru (I think..) said instead of answering my question.

* * *

The garden was decorated extravagantly in Victorian décor. There were several different stone platforms. Each bore a table dedicated to specific hosts. The one closest to the entrance displayed Honey and Mori in what looked to be satin Victorian garments. I noticed Yuki at the same table. She was next to Mori-senpai, and seemed to be hanging on to every word he spoke (er, well…didn't speak). I did not want her to see me like this. I quickly blocked my face from her view.

The next table was empty of guests and hosts. I then realized that it must be the twins table. They'd probably go there when they got me to where I had to go. The third table held Haruhi and her several guests. She seemed to be telling them a story. The fourth table is where Tamaki sat. He was entertaining his guests so seductively, that I wanted to gag. All the tables beyond Tamaki's seemed to be for all of the guests who were waiting their turns for their hosts.

As the twins were about to bring me over to Tamaki, Kyoya stepped in front of us. "There you three are." He had his ever-present black book in one hand, and a pen in the other. He was wearing an all black costume that reminded me of what a butler might wear in the era. "This is your second and last day with Tamaki, Kohaku," he told me. "I'd behave if I were you, lest you get another day tacked on to what you're due."

"You can't do that!" I let out an enraged outburst.

"Actually, I can. If you had taken the time to read the official contract instead of skimming through it, you would have known that," he told me cooly. He looked back at his book and walked away.

"Well, looks like it's time for you to meet the boss!" the twins said and started pushing me towards Tamaki's table. I groaned and gave the air in front of me an unhappy expression. We reached the table and the twins told the guests there "excuse us ladies, but the king now has another appointment. You can have him back next week." The guests got up and left with disappointed expressions. The twins practically shoved me into a chair and left.

I looked up at Tamaki and he was wide-eyed. His eyes scanned me up and down. "Would you stop staring at me like that?!" I felt like I was naked with that expression he had. He blushed slightly and looked down. We were silent like that for several minutes. "Well, this isn't awkward at all," I said sarcastically. He looked up at me with his violet eyes.

"So, what's it like in that dress?" Tamaki asked me cautiously. I knew what he was trying to ask, but he said it in a way that made it sound like he meant something else. I decided to get mad at him. Though really, there was no reason to.

I put on a shocked face, which I then turned onto one of anger. He looked at me in shock and confusion. "You pervert!" I yelled at him. I crossed my arms and turned to the side. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his shocked expression slowly turn into depression. He slowly shrank into a ball of darkness. When he looked back up at me I gave him a look out of the corner of my eye and a smirk. His eyes widened at the realization of what I did. "Just so you know this dress is complete and utter torture that leads to the worst humiliation possible. I was kidding about you being a pervert. But, your question could still be taken the wrong way," I explained to a (yet again) horrified Tamaki.

He gave a small "oh." We went silent again. I turned back around to try and make myself comfortable (keyword: try). "So Kohaku," I could tell he was fed up with the silence. "Tell me about your family."

"Why would you want to know about them?" I didn't talk about my family. That was not a subject that was entirely comfortable.

"I'm just curious." He replied.

"There isn't much to tell. I have two brothers. My parents are, well, my parents. Are you satisfied?"

"How can that be all?! Your family is extremely important! Without your family, who's left to love you, to make you smile, to care for you?!" Tamaki was desperate to convince me.

"Um, friends?" I said it like it was obvious.

"But they're your family too!" He was trying so hard to reason, but he didn't seem very convincing.

He was also getting on my nerves again. "Look! I see that you have this perfect view of what family is, but not all families are like that! Some parents might be nice, but they don't have the time in their busy lives to listen to you! Some older brothers are so mean and secluded that all you have to turn to is your delicate little brother! Why can't you see beyond your little fantasy?!" I rambled on and didn't realize that I had revealed information on my own family. He wore yet another shocked expression.

"I-is that r-really what your family's like?" He asked me concerned. I was shocked both at what I had let slip and the fact that Tamaki was concerned about me (The fact that he was brighter than he originally seemed was shocking too). I slapped my hand over my mouth with my eyes wide once I noticed.

I blushed in anger and looked away. "Let's not talk about this, please," I said to him as calmly as possible. We were mainly quiet the rest of the time. 

Back in Music Room #3 after the tea party, I got changed into comfortable clothes. When I got back out to the main room, Kyoya came up to me. "Kohaku, on Monday come here after school. You'll be with Honey and Mori." He walked away after informing me of my instructions. I left the room without a word. I walked home as the sun was setting.

* * *

"So boss," Hikaru and Kaoru came up Tamaki. "How was day two?" They asked him with their usual smirks. "Is your plan working?"

"Well, I learned about her family. And no, the plan is not working," Tamaki told them.

"Her family?" the twins asked him with interest. Honey perked up in interest as well.

"Tama-chan, you learned about Kuro-chan's family? What did you find out?" Honey seemed quite curious.

"Yes, it was a tragic tale! Her family isn't as close as ours is! Her parents are always busy, and her older brother is mean. It's no wonder she's so aggressive!" He told them in a tragic tone. "She needs a better family to be there for her! All right men! We must give her a family like ours! Maybe then she will embrace her true girly side!" Tamaki sparkled in his improved idea.

The twins clapped and looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Honey cheered at the idea, while Mori was as impassive as ever. Kyoya didn't seem to be paying attention, and Haruhi looked like she was killing Tamaki in her mind (several times over). It looked like some club was going to be working overtime during the weekend.

* * *

 _All right guys, I know you're probably not happy with the time it took for this chapter to be published. I was having difficulties writing several parts of this. First, I couldn't decide how I wanted to start it. Then, I was having trouble overall about the flow and plot. I also took out a few parts near the beginning. Overall, this chapter was difficult. I know what I want to happen in the next chapter (a glimpse into Kuro's home life), so hopefully that won't take as long. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one! Remember to add your feedback in the review box below! (Don't forget that constructive criticism! Thanks to those of you who did help me with that!)_

 _P.S._

 _Shoutout to anyone who gets the hidden refrence! GhostGirl202, you don't count. I already told you what it was. ;)P.M. me if you think you know what it is!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I've been working on this chapter for a few days. The ideas just kept coming. Of course there were a few rough spots, but it was overall a fairly quick chapter to write. This chapter deals partially with Kuro's home life. Her older brother is introduced, and we get to see more of Jirou. This section is a bit difficult and slightly painful, but necessary. The other part covers some of what Kuro does over the weekend. And guess what? Two more new characters! Anyway, enjoy! (Shoutout in the end author's note)_

* * *

Chapter 6: Family Matters

When I arrived home that evening, I went straight to the kitchen. I had the cook on duty fix me a sandwich with some fruit on the side. I brought my food upstairs with me. I was almost to my room when my older brother, Ichirou, slid out of the shadows.

"What?" I asked, irritated with him.

"Why have you been so late the past few days? It's unlike you," he asked me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Why would you care? You've never been interested in what I've been doing before."

"That might be true, but I sense this concerns us all," he explained.

"What did you do to Jirou?!" I knew right away he'd made Jirou talk.

"I didn't say anything about talking to Jirou. I told you, I could sense it. Now," he came closer, blocking me against the wall behind me. "Tell me what you've been up to."

"I got involved in a club's activities. They needed my help with some things." I twisted the truth a little.

"Why do I get the feeling that isn't what's going on?" He asked me this in a suspicious manner.

"I don't know. Why are you getting that feeling?" I asked him as sweetly and innocently as I possibly could.

"Don't you dare! Keep in mind I'm still the heir! And you, you're just a pathetic little girl!" He yelled at me in anger.

"Oh! I do have a question for the 'great heir'." I was just continuing with the sass strategy. "Can you tell me what the purpose of XP points are?"

"How is that remotely relevant?"

"Just answer the question."

"You do not tell me what to do! You are just a little girl whose only weapon is a weak dose of sass! Go back to your dress-up games!" He backed up and started walking to his room.

"They're not dress-up games! They're RPGs! Not like you'd know that, considering you know nothing about the family trade!" I yelled after him. He decided to ignore me. I went to my room.

When I got there, I turned on my TV and game system. I set my bag down and grabbed my phone. I slumped down on my bed with my game controller, food, and phone. I pulled my game up and checked my phone. Just as I knew she would, Yuki had texted me.

' _I didn't see you at the tea party. Were you there?_ ' She'd texted me about ten minutes ago.

' _I was. I saw you , but I didn't want you to see me in the state I was in,_ ' I texted back to her.

' _What do you mean?_ ' She asked about a minute later.

' _I'd rather explain in person._ '

' _That bad, huh?_ '

' _Yeah._ '

' _We still on tomorrow?_ '

' _Yeah, but can the guys come along too? They're bugging me about not hanging with them recently._ '

' _Can you tell them to come a little later? I want some time with just you._ '

' _Well…ok. We'll meet up at ten, and I'll tell the guys eleven. That cool with you?_ '

' _Sure. See you at ten outside the main entrance._ '

' _k_ '

I turned back to my food and game. I had a war to win.

* * *

About an hour later, I heard a soft knock on my door. I paused my game and went to open it. Jirou stood there looking guilty. I stood aside to let him in. I closed the door behind him. We went and sat on the bed.

"I'm so sorry about what happened earlier. Ichirou cornered me after I told him you'd be late again. I'm not brave like you. I was too scared to do anything but cooperate. I'm sorry, Kohaku." He looked so sad and upset with himself. I couldn't blame him for his weakness. Our brother was a scary man. I pulled Jirou close to me.

"It's all right Jirou. I didn't tell him the truth. Besides, I was more concerned about what he'd done to you. I'm just happy that you're all right." We remained entwined together for a while.

* * *

The next day I met up with Yuki at the mall. We'd been in and out of several clothing stores. She was looking in the girl's section, and I was browsing in the guys'. I'd loaded myself down with several pairs of cargo shorts and pants, and Yuki had pants, shirts, skirts, and accessories. Currently, we were in her favorite store, _Otaku Palace_.

"So Kuro, you ready to tell me what was so humiliating?" she asked as she was comparing two shirts.

"Oh that." I wasn't looking forward to this. We would have two different opinions. "Well, they kinda forced me into a Victorian costume," I told her. As expected, she was very interested.

"That was you?! That makes complete sense! I had seen a girl in a beautiful dress pass by, but she was hiding her face! I didn't think much about it, but now I can see it was you!" She was so enthusiastic about it, I was embarrassed enough for the both of us.

"Let's just drop it, okay?" This was an uncomfortable topic and a few people started staring at us.

"All right. So, which top do you prefer?" She agreed with me and asked my opinion.

"Neither."

* * *

"Hey guys, you remember Yuki right?" I asked when the guys arrived. We were waiting in front of my favorite store when they arrived. Shou Kato and Kyou Moto were my best guy friends. We had video game tournaments and went skateboarding together. They were my rough and tumble friends. I did things with them that Yuki wasn't be interested in.

"Yeah, of course I remember her," Shou replied. Kyou nodded his head in agreement.

"Yuki, you remember Shou and Kyou too, right?" I asked her.

"Why yes I do!" Yuki gave them one of her beaming smiles. "Do you guys mind if I continue my shopping? There are a few more sales I want to check out."

"I don't mind. Do what you need to. But, I might hang out with the guys later at the park. If you want to join us, you're welcome to," I told her.

"Um, thanks for the offer, but I'd rather not. I guess I'll just see you on Monday, Kuro! Text me later!" She went off to her stores.

I turned to the guys. "So, what's first?"

* * *

After we were finished at all our favorite punk, game, and skate stores, and we had lunch, we headed over to the skate park with new gear in tow. The park looked deserted, but that meant we had the place to ourselves. We got into our gear and started warming up.

About ten minutes into our skating, we decided to have a competition. "You guys are going down!" I told them. "I've been practicing a lot!"

"I'm going to slay you two!" Shou was as confident as I was.

Kyou just shrugged. "Whatever." He didn't seem to care who won.

When we were moving to our positions to start, I felt a prickling on the back of my neck. I looked behind me to see if I was being watched, and sure enough I saw two tufts of orange peeking out from behind some bleachers. I started walking over there to give my stalkers a piece of my mind.

"Hey, Kuro! Where are you going?" Shou shouted over to me. I held up my pointer finger to signal that I would be there soon.

When I reached the bleachers and looked to where the owners of the tufts were two pairs of hazel eyes looked up at me. They'd been caught.

* * *

The twins had been keeping an eye on Kuro since she had left her house that morning. They'd been trying to be so inconspicuous that they'd even stooped to taking a commoner's cab. They'd been so careful and successful up until they'd chosen that hiding spot. That's when their hair betrayed them.

"What are you two doing here?! Why are you spying on me?!" Kuro was outraged that the twins were there. The twins themselves were shocked that they'd been found. They couldn't respond. They simply blinked at Kuro in response. She gave them a look that said 'Well? Explain yourselves.'

"We, um, had seen you here and didn't want you to see us, lest this happen," Kaoru told her. Kuro gave him another look that said 'Seriously? Why are you really here?'

"C'mon Kuro! Believe us!" Hikaru attempted to convince her. She snarled at them, grabbed them by the front of their shirts, and dragged them out in front of her.

"I'm telling you now. Tell me the truth of both of you will get concussions so severe, you won't remember one another," she said through clenched teeth.

"We…we were sent to keep an eye on you," Kaoru gave in.

"Where are the rest of you idiots?" She asked them in complete anger.

"Attending other business." Hikaru gave in next (well, sort of…).

"You know what? Just go away. I was looking forward to not having to deal with you jackasses this weekend. So. Just. Go. Away." Kuro released their shirts and turned away. The twins sulked away and out of the park. Shou and even Kyou looked so surprised and shocked. Their eyes were also gleaming with admiration.

"Who were those two?" Shou pointed a thumb in the twins' general direction.

"Two of the perpetrators of my pain and humiliation for the past three days," Kuro explained.

"Well nice job handling it. But, you've always been the most intimidating of us." Shou playfully punched Kuro's shoulder. "Just so you know, we're always here for you if you need it, dude." He gave her a wink then walked over to his starting point. Kyou and Kuro did the same. The competition was on.

* * *

 _Wooohooo! New characters! So, there it was. A look at what Kuro's "mean" older brother is like. And yes, he is rather mean. And sexist. And a bit power hungry. Could that be part of the cause of Kuro's opinion of the hosts…..(hint, hint)? Anyway, next chapter we get back to school (Kuro is in a strange mood, might I add)! So, don't forget to tell me what you thought (especially about the new characters)! I'm still looking for constructive criticism! ;)_

 _Shoutout_ _to_ _ **starsofcrystal**_ _for finding the hidden reference in the previous chapter!_

 _Want to get a shoutout too? Just try and pinpoint the hidden reference in chapter five (P.M. me if you think you've found it)! But don't worry if you don't find it. I'll have more opportunities in later chapters. ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is one that I wrote in a day. One that I wrote while sitting in an airport for several hours. I was writing almost non-stop. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 7: Sweet and Silent Part 1

I'd had a winning weekend (quite literally). I had won that skating competition against Shou and Kyou, and last night I won a war. I felt like I was the best skater and gamer in all of Japan. I had yet to meet my match. Because of this, I was actually in a cheerful mood when I got to school. Sure, I'd not be happy when I had to meet with the Host Club again (I really wanted to punch those twins), but I felt _invincible_.

Yuki seemed to sense my odd mood before she laid eyes on me. She was sitting in her seat, and turned when she felt an odd air enter the room. "Kuro? This is strange for you at school. What happened?" Yuki asked me, amazed but glad.

"Well, Shou, Kyou, and I had a skating competition, and I blew them out of the park! Plus, last night, after hours of strategizing, I finally won that war on my game!" I was so excited about my success that I hadn't noticed the whole class was staring at me. I'm sure I was a sight to see.

"Well congrats, Kuro!" Yuki seemed excited for me as well. She ignored the class. "I had a good weekend as well. I managed to get a super rare, exclusive item! It's a prop replica from that show I was telling you about!"

"Good for you!" I gave her a thumbs up.

"You don't know what I was talking about do you?" She caught my clueless tone.

"Not a clue," I said honestly.

* * *

After homeroom, the twins left their desks on either side of Haruhi, and came up to me. "We couldn't help but overhear, congrats on winning!" They gave wide smiles and thumbs up.

"You guys have guts. Coming up to me after the last time, when I saw your faces spying on me!" I proclaimed.

"Sorry 'bout that. Orders from the boss!" They gave wide Cheshire smiles while shrugging their shoulders. "So just out of curiosity, who were those guys?"

"My _friends_ are not any of your business!" They were certainly spoiling my rarely good mood.

"Ooooh! They're friends of yours! We didn't expect you to be so friendly with guys." They continued speaking together.

"Well that's because they're not like you two! They treat me with respect!" I almost yelled at them. "They treat me as an equal!" I walked away from them.

"Why isn't she at Lobelia?" one twin asked the other as I left. I could imagine the other shrugging in response.

* * *

After school was over, the hosts met in the third music room. They (Tamaki) decided to have a quick meeting before anyone else arrived. They also hung a sign on the door telling any Honey or Mori guests that they'd be unavailable that day.

"So men, how'd each of your missions go this weekend? It's report time!" Tamaki informed them. No one spoke up. "All right, twins! What did you learn about the target?"

"Well, the target went to the mall with her friend, and then hung out with two dudes."They said the word 'dudes' rather disgustedly. "She claims they're her friends. She apparently likes to skateboard with them," Hikaru and Kaoru explained.

"What?! She has friends who are dudes?!" Tamaki was dumbfounded.

"That's not all. She managed to…catch us," the twins said reluctantly.

"What?! She knows?!" he looked like he could faint.

"Well, she doesn't know _why_ we're watching her." Kaoru tried to soften the blow.

"But, she still knows that we are," added Hikaru. Tamaki deflated and mumbled something no one could understand.

"Well my day was much more productive," Kyoya chimed in. "Both of her parents work all day, but they do care about their children. They both spoke enthusiastically about their sons and daughter. They just don't seem to realize how much their parental support is needed, and how much it means," Kyoya finished.

"You talked to them?!" Tamaki was, again, scared that his plan was ruined.

"Well, yes. I organized a meeting with them as a representative of my family's company. It was quite easy actually," Kyoya explained.

"Tama-chan! Takashi and I did well too! Jiro-chan loves sweets! It was easy to get to know him! And now, Takashi and I have a new friend!" Honey jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah," Mori confirmed.

"You befriended her little brother?!" Tamaki's condition just kept getting worse.

"What did you and Haruhi find, boss?" The twins now wore their usual smirks.

"Well, we, um, her brother, older…" he seemed quite flustered and trailed off.

"Ichirou," Haruhi fed him his forgotten information. "just got out of college and is training to run the family business. He doesn't say much about himself. So, overall we found out practically nothing." Haruhi sounded uninterested and partially annoyed. Just then, the guests started coming in.

* * *

I was walking with Yuki to the clubroom again. My good mood only lasted until that encounter with the twins. So, I was back to my usual school mood: sour. We walked through the empty halls, Yuki rambling up a storm the whole way. I'd listen to her to, if I wasn't so preoccupied.

"…but anyway, that's beside the point. He's just such a jerk that she, the main character, was just lik-" she stopped when we got to the door of Music Room #3. "But, but…that's…my host…" I tuned back in. Yuki was looking at a sign on the door. It was informing the guests that Honey and Mori would not be available that day.

"Oh. Sorry, Yuki. I guess that's because of me. You get him back tomorrow though! Wait, which one?" I attempted to cheer her up.

"Mori," she replied.

"Oh…wait, really?" I thought that was ironic. Then I remembered seeing her during the tea party. She was next to (and only paying attention to) Mori. "Oohh! That's right!" I let her know I remembered.

"Well, I guess I should go home then. Bye Kuro. Enjoy yourself." She looked so disappointed. I couldn't let her leave like that. It was unlike her. I hated that sad face of her's.

"Wait Yuki! Maybe we could convince them to let you stay with me!" I tried to convince her to come back. She stopped, turned around, and came back towards me.

"Do you mean it?" she asked, looking at me with shimmering eyes.

"Well I can't guarantee that they'd let you, but…Yukiko Ayane Shizuka, have I ever lied to you?" I tried reassuring her.

"Yes." She actually answered my slightly rhetorical question.

"You didn't let me finish. Have I ever lied to you while you're upset?" I added on to make it true. She shook her head. "Then it's worth a try!" We walked in together.

Right when we stepped through the door, Kyoya came up to us. "Miss Shizuka, did you see the sign on the door? Mori is unavailable today. Do you wish to see a different host?"

"Actually, I, we, were wondering if I could stay with Kuro today. I am her best friend. I could keep her behaved," Yuki proposed.

"It's true. I would behave more appropriately if Yuki was with me," I add to the defense.

"Well, we wouldn't normally allow something like that, but considering this is not a normal circumstance anyway…I'll allow it." Kyoya actually gave in. Both Yuki and I had to restrain ourselves from high-fiving. Not to mention general excitement. Yuki had lost that somber face.

"Thank you," Yuki said in her most composed and dignified manner.

"Of course. Now, if the two of you will follow me…" Kyoya led us to a table in the back where Honey and Mori were all ready waiting.

"In addition to Miss Kurosawa, Miss Shizuka will be with you today as well." Kyoya informed them of the situation, and then left.

"Welcome Miss Shizuka! Good to see you! You as well Miss Kurosawa!" Honey greeted us with a pink bunny belted to his chest with one arm.

"Don't call me that." I hated being called that.

"Kohaku?" He tried. I shook my head. He thought for a moment. "Kuro?" I nodded with a tight smile on my face. Both Yuki and I sat down.

"Would either of you ladies like some cake?" Honey offered us a plate with a chocolate cake on it.

"Yes please, Honey!" Yuki took an offered slice.

"Sure," I took a slice as well.

"Takashi, do want any?" Honey asked his constant companion.

"Not now, Mitusukini," Mori replied.

"Oh, okay. So Kuro, do you like sweets?" Honey asked me with earnest curiosity.

"Um, yeah. Sweet things are my favorite," I answered.

"Just like your brother Jiro-chan! Oops." Honey covered his mouth with both his hands. His bunny fell onto his lap. I could feel my face flushing. My surprise was suddenly replaced by anger.

"What do you mean? Are you saying you met my little brother?!" That was unacceptable. I did not want these creeps in my personal life!

"Kuro," Yuki warned me. "Behave, remember?"

"Yuki, these creeps are getting involved in my personal life! I found the twin idiots spying on me this weekend! They are going too far!" I was amazed she couldn't see couldn't see how wrong she was about these guys.

"Kuro, you need to stop exaggerating. Until I see proof of these noble hosts doing what you say they're doing, I won't believe you." Well, fine then. I'd just have to find proof for her. Then she'll see how wrong _she_ is.

* * *

 _So sorry this chapter took so long! I got kinda busy with new projects and other stuff. The next chapter might get a little difficult and dark near the end. It will be a deep chapter as well. I'm just warning you of what's coming. That chapter will hopefully not take too long to come out. I know leaving you guys hanging on the edge of a cliff like that is difficult. I do put art for this fanfic on my DeviantArt. It's under the same name as here: GalaxythePonderling. So far I have the full version of the cover and a few sketches on there, but more will come. Oh, check out my profile too! I put updates there! Thanks for reading! Please review with any comments, critics, etc.!_


	8. Chapter 8

_WooHoo! 8_ _th_ _chapter! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has kept up with this story. I appreciate every review, favorite, follow, and view I get. I realized I hadn't truly thanked you all for that. Thanks to my friends as well. Without their support, I don't know how far I would have gotten with this story. So, thanks all of you!_

* * *

Chapter 8: Sweet and Silent Part 2

I'm not as invincible as I had felt. I let every little thing get to me. Maybe I'm just so weak, that I'm so aggressive and protective. I don't want to appear weak and helpless like women and girls seem to be expected to be. I just want to be able to do anything I want, without judgment and discrimination. I want to inherit the family company.

I'm a video game expert. I'm intelligent. I know what customers want (being a gamer myself). I'm a good choice for heir. Ichirou knows nothing about video games. He doesn't understand that kind of business. He doesn't know what the customers want. He's a terrible choice. He'd run the company into the ground. It's always been the oldest son that inherits a company. I want to prove that I am just as capable (if not more) than any man.

That's why I _was not_ going to let the Host Club get the best of me. They were _not_ going to impose anymore.

My temper was near to boiling over. "Um, Kuro-chan?" Honey contracted my attention. "I'm sorry I upset you. Please accept this cake as an apologly." He handed me another plate with another slice of cake on it. "And these cookies. And more cake. And these macaroons imported from France. And-" He kept handing me more sweets out of nowhere, but was stopped by Mori.

"Mitsukuni. Enough."

"Is this some sort of bribe?" I asked. It certainly felt like a bribe.

"Why would I bribe you, Kuro-chan?" Honey asked completely clueless.

"Because…because you need me to be quieter," I explained.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that. I was too concerned that I'd upset you." It seemed like he was honest.

"Well, fine then. Thank you for the sweets," I said as I diverted my eyes. I went silent after that.

Yuki, who I had almost forgotten was there, decided to converse with the two hosts. She and Honey seemed to be having an interesting conversation about an anime. They were comparing Kyoya to some dark butler character. This doesn't make much sense, considering Kyoya doesn't seem anything like a butler. Mori was as impassive and silent as ever. I slumped down in my chair and silently ate my sweets, starting with the cake.

* * *

When the time was up (I'd finished my desserts long before then), I got up and Honey gave me a big hug. "I'm sorry again for upsetting you. I hope you've forgiven me!" He let me go.

"We'll see," I told him. His hopeful face turned into one of slight disappointment.

Yuki said her goodbyes, and she and I headed towards the door. Kyoya met us there. "I hope both of your times were enjoyable. Miss Shizuka, you can have a normal appointment tomorrow. Miss Kurosawa,"

"Kuro," I corrected him. He ignored me.

"You will be with Haruhi tomorrow. Please be here on time." With that, he walked away. Yuki and I walked out the door and headed home. Neither of us spoke till we parted.

* * *

"Honey-senpai! Mori-senpai! Report!" Tamaki wanted to know how it had gone with Kuro.

"Yes, sir!" Honey saluted to Tamaki with one arm and kept Usa-chan tucked under his other arm. "At first it went okay. Then Kuro-chan got upset when I accidentally said I met her brother." Honey said, sounding a little guilty.

"You what?!" Tamaki again looked like he would faint.

"But, it's okay. She seemed better after I gave her more sweets! She really likes them!" Honey reported with a beaming smile.

"She loves sweets, huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru joined the conversation. They seemed to be very interested in this information.

"Mmhh!" Honey confirmed with a nod of his head. The twins grinned at each other.

Across the room, Haruhi was getting ready to leave. Kyoya stopped her at the door. "Haruhi, you will be with Kohaku tomorrow."

She nodded and said "All right. Goodnight, Kyoya." She left.

Kyoya turned around to find Tamaki staring at him. "What is it?" Kyoya was clearly annoyed.

"Haruhi is next?"

"Yes."

"This could work for our plan! If the two of them start talking, they could realize their girlyness together! Thus, they become best friends forever!" Tamaki was sparkling in his brilliance.

"Or Kuro could be so insulted that it ends terribly and nothing works out as you planned!" The twins countered Tamaki. "Besides, Kuro all ready has a girly best friend."

"She WHAT?!" Tamaki was again dumbfounded.

"You didn't know? It's Yuki Shizuka, a guest of Mori-senpai's," Hikaru explained causually.

"Did everyone know except me?!" Tamaki asked.

The twins and Honey nodded their heads. Mori said "yeah," and Kyoya said "It's my job to know." Tamaki's jaw was dropped.

"How-how come I didn't know?" Tamaki seemed quite upset.

"That would be because you're a clueless idiot," Kyoya replied. Tamaki went and sulked in a corner.

* * *

When I got home, I yet again went to the kitchen. I yet again went upstairs. Ichirou yet again cornered me. "You know, you never gave me a straight answer. What have you _really_ been up to?"

"I told you. I got involved in a club's activities." I tried to reply calmly.

"Why, and what club?" He tried questioning further.

"That's _my_ business." He looked so outraged at this reply. Before I could register what was happening, a sharp, sudden pain enflamed on my cheek. Before I know what had happened, I was on the floor. My food scattered everywhere and my glasses had flown off my face. For several seconds, all I could see was the bright blur of the light on the ceiling. Then it hit me.

He slapped me.

I saw a dark shape move in front of the light. Ichirou's tall figure was a blur. When he started speaking I realized there was a ringing in my ears. I shut my eyes tight. The ringing subsided after what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes.

"Are you listening to me?!" he roared. "Are you going to tell me now?!"

"The…the ho-host club…" I could barely speak from the shock. "black-blackmailed m-me." I confessed.

"With what?"

"They said that they knew the family se-secret," I somehow managed to get the truth out.

"You stupid, stupid little girl! Do you know what this could do to us?! I'll tell you what, seeing as you're not smart enough to comprehend it! If word gets out that we were _sued_ , the company will plunge into the ground! Knocking all of us out on the street with nothing! Do you know how hard it would be to rise again?! Of course you don't! You're just a stupid little girl who only cares for herself!" With that he stormed off to his bedroom.

I stayed there, on the floor, for several minutes. I felt vibrations through the floor. I finally noticed I had not yet reopened my eyes. When the vibrations stopped, I opened my eyes to see two blue slippers facing me. Next, a hand was reached out to me. The scene was slightly familiar, but I didn't linger on it. I reached out a hand of my own to the offered one.

Jirou helped me get up. He pulled me into a hug. "I didn't want you to see me like this," I spoke into his shoulder, trying to hold back tears. "I have to be strong for you."

"You are strong. Stronger than I could ever be. You may not be able to see it, but I think this is strength. Being able to lean on me and admit that, is strength in itself. I know you're trying to protect me, but sometimes even protectors need a bit of shelter from the storm." I could sense him smile softly.

"Jirou Ryouichi Takumi Kurosawa, you are wise for your age. You'll be the best of us. I can feel it."

I let my tears flow freely.

* * *

 _I think this might be the best chapter so far (or the strongest). I'm sorry about that bit of intense violence by the way. I felt it was needed (if you want a full explanation, P.M. me). But anyway, I dove deep into my characters' feelings for this chapter. It helped a lot in understanding them (and me) better. We also started to learn about this "family secret." Sued, huh? Hmmm….I wonder why….Well, don't forget to tell me your thoughts! Let me know what you think the best chapter is so far (or just your favorite)! And don't forget that constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and for your continued support!_

 _P.S. I don't have a prediction for when I will get chapter 9 finished._

 _P.P.S. I also put another hidden reference in this chapter. If you find it, and are correct about it, P.M. me and you'll get a shoutout!_


	9. Chapter 9

Well this chapter took longer than I'd hoped. It's been waiting for me to edit it for a few days. Oh well, it's here now. Enjoy!

By the way, I'm so sorry.

* * *

Chapter 9: Natural Friends

I laid on a hard, cold surface. The rough texture pressed into my skin. My breath seemed to be exhaled rigidly from the pain. When I looked over to the side, two young boys laid still on the pavement only a few feet away. There were gashes and bruises scattered along their bodies. My eyes focused on the one closest to me.

Jirou was lying awkwardly and not breathing. His bloodied skin had gone pale. I didn't want to believe what was obvious. I couldn't. But, he was right there. He was dead. I tried to reach for him desperately, but I couldn't move.

Suddenly, the other boy moved. He rolled over so he was facing me. His eyes were gaunt and soulless, but I could still identify him. It was the Belgian kid, the one who died, and the one we were sued over.

He started clawing his way along the pavement towards me. As he inched ever closer, his features started changing. He became angrier. He became…Ichirou. In his hand he held a game controller that wasn't there before.

When he was right in front of me, he heatedly started using the controller. He was staring right into my soul. I felt like there was a battle going on in my chest. It felt like my heart and lungs were bursting. I was dying…and then my eyes snapped open. I was lying on my bed, panting and sweating. It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream. But it felt so real. I thought I was going to die. I thought Jirou was dead.

I got out of bed and silently walked to Jirou's room. I opened the door and peeked in. I could see the lump of his body on his bed. There was a steady rise and fall of his chest. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I released it in relief. He's safe. He's alive. It was just a dream.

It was just a dream.

* * *

Yuki and I had not spoken. We did not sit together at lunch. Instead, she sat with other friends, and I sat alone, but not for long. Two trays were sat down on either side of mine. "Go away," I told the twins.

"Aww. You're no fun. We just want to get closer to you," they said in disappointment.

"Well, too bad. I don't want that to happen. Now, get away from me!" My anger was stronger than usual.

"At least let us give you these." They each set a bag of candy in front of me. I stared at the sweets. I wanted to eat them, but I also didn't want to give in to the twins. I gave it a few more seconds to let my anger peak.

In one motion, I stood up, turned around and grabbed each of their blazers. I pulled them close to my face. "Look, it's not smart to mess with me today. It would be better for all of us if you two left me alone. Got it?" I spoke rather calmly, but with venom in my voice.

They wore matching wide-eyed expressions. They were also blushing slightly. "All right, but keep the candy," said the twin on the left. They looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes. They then took their trays and walked off.

After I finished my lunch, I tore into one of the candy bags. In my depressed mood, stuffing my face with sweets felt quite good. I kept eating the sweets for the rest of lunch.

* * *

After I opened the door with the sign informing guests that Haruhi would be unavailable, Kyoya brought me over to a back table. Haruhi was waiting there. She was gazing thoughtfully out the near window. I couldn't help but wonder…

"Haruhi," Kyoya called to her. She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to us. "I've brought Miss Kurosawa." He left us. I glared after him before sitting down.

I turned to Haruhi and decided to ask my question. "So, why are you, a girl, in the Host Club?"

"Well, I was looking for a quiet place to study…" she told me her story. It had to do with breaking a vase, owing money, and being forced to join because she didn't have it. She was actually a lot like me, then. Well, situation wise, that is.

"Wait, they didn't realize you're a girl?" It was amazing people couldn't see it.

"Not at first. But it doesn't really matter to me. I don't care if people see me as a male or female, just so long as I'm me," she explained. Wow. I admired her. Maybe the entire club wasn't bad. But, this also gives me some leverage against the rest of them.

"I wish I had the option of not caring," I said, almost to myself.

"What do you mean?" She seemed confused, but of course she would be.

"Just…life just isn't fair," I stopped myself from revealing too much. Even if she's different from the other hosts, she can still tell them anything I say.

"Um, okay." I think she knew I wanted to say something else. After that we made pleasant conversation about our class work.

Time was up for that day, but both Haruhi and I agreed to hang out more. Overall, that was the best time I had had with the Host Club. We exchanged goodbyes and I went to the door. Kyoya met me there.

"Kohaku," he seemed to be quite inconsistent when addressing me. "Tomorrow you will be with the twins." I let out a little groan. That was going to be torture, I was sure.

* * *

After all the guests had left, Hikaru and Kaoru came up to Kyoya." Hey Kyoya, we couldn't help but overhear that we were next. Are you planning on going last then?" the brothers asked.

"Well to be honest, I hadn't thought of me. I suppose I would have to go last," he answered.

"Why don't you go next? I'm sure you could use a bit of a break," Kaoru tried convincing him to go in Hikaru and his place.

"That would just be inconvenient. Why? Are you two nervous?"

"We're not nervous! We just have something in mind. Besides, it wouldn't hurt anything if you go next," Hikaru tried.

"All right fine, if you're so insistent. The two of you will be with her last," he gave in to them.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was questioning Haruhi. "Do you feel more in touch with your feminine side?"

"No, and your stupid plan isn't going to work, senpai," she responded.

Tamaki looked upset again. "Mommy! Haruhi insulted my brilliant plan!"

Having finished speaking with the mischievous twins, Kyoya answered Tamaki, "Well, Daddy, she must have a good reason to say something like that." 'Mommy' didn't help out 'Daddy' at all. Tamaki went into his corner of depression. "Haruhi, did you learn anything from her?" Kyoya referred to Kuro.

"Nothing really. She just seemed to think she didn't have a choice in not caring about whether she's seen as male or female. She didn't say why, though." Haruhi reported what she could. Kyoya simply nodded.

* * *

Right when I entered the door, I knew something was amiss. The mansion seemed to buzz, but remained quiet. I stood in the foyer, listening and thinking, until a passing maid spotted me.

"Miss Kohaku, you are needed in the family room," the maid informed me. What? We never use the family room. Just what is going on?

As I enter the family room, all eyes are on me: Jirou's, Ichirou's, and…my parents'. My parents are never home this early. Just as I again wondered what was going on, I realized. Ichirou told them. He'd told them of my blackmail.

Regardless of my realization though, I still asked "What's going on?"

"Kohaku, please have a seat." My father gestured to the empty seat next to Ichirou. I reluctantly sat. I set my bag by my feet. "Ichirou told us that you'd been blackmailed with the threat of revealing the fact that we'd been sued. How did you let this happen?"

With a sigh I told them my story. I left out all the details that they needn't know. "Look, I'm sorry this happened. I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't know it would happen. If I had known, I would've just walked away." My parents seemed to accept this apology. Ichirou on the other hand, kept his eyes filled with rage. I could almost feel him seething beside me.

"We can figure out how to resolve this. Now what was the name of the boy who threatened you?" I knew what my mother wanted to do.

"Ootori. Kyoya Ootori," I answered.

* * *

Dun,dun, dun! Sorry, I had to. So, I've been a little worried recently. I haven't gotten many reviews for the last few chapters, and I'm worried you guys are losing interest. I'm going to keep writing no matter what, but I'd like to know that you guys are still into the story. I got a little spoiled with my first few chapters. I got reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm not just writing for my benefit. I'm writing to entertain you, my dear readers. So, if you are able to, please reassure me. I'm trying to become a good writer. Without the feedback and support of you, readers, I fear I will not improve. So, please share your thoughts. Whatever you have to say [unless it's just rude and mean (constructive criticism does not count as such)], please say it. I value each opinion like the world. Thank you for your support!


	10. Chapter 10

_Whelp, this took far too long. Sorry guys, I wanted this to be out much sooner. But you know how it is. School gets in the way. I had a summer assignment and then school actually started. I had to work on this little by little. So finally, here it is!_

* * *

Chapter 10: Money Business

I was actually surprised. The twins didn't bother me at all during the school day. They seemed to be preoccupied with something. It was strange, a little too strange. They had to be up to something, most likely for this afternoon. The good thing about that was that I could have a peaceful day at school. I had plenty of time to think and no cause to get angry.

Despite what my mom was trying to do, I still needed to stick with the original deal. If word got out about our ordeal, we would lose support and money. It was already bad enough that we'd lost most of our Belgian customers. The only reason word hasn't gotten out all ready is because some unknown supporter has been keeping it that way. I can only hope they continue it…

* * *

After the last class, Yuki surprised me for the second time that day. "Kuro, I can't stand it any longer! A simple difference of opinion is no reason for us to remain silent!" She put her hands on her hips and spoke in a Yuki-dignified manner.

"I won't accept it unless you admit you were wrong," I replied seriously.

"What?! How can you be so thickheaded?! Now who can I ramble to?!" She pouted after her outburst.

I broke my mask and laughed. "So that's the real reason huh? I was joking Yuki! I've been rather lonely without you. Ramble on." I gestured outward with my hands while smiling at her.

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought I'd lost you there!" She let out a sigh of relief. Then she began one of her rambles at my consent.

Eventually, we made it to the club room. I paid no attention to the door and went right on in with Yuki. As Kyoya came up to us, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned my head to see Tamaki quickly turn his head around. What a strange guy.

"Miss Kurosawa," Kyoya grabbed my attention. "Will you please follow me?" he gave me a smile as he closed his eyes and tilted his head. Kyoya led me to an empty table with only two chairs. I looked on at the scene in confusion. Where are the twins? And why only two chairs?

Kyoya pulled one of the chairs away from the table and gestured for me to sit. I did so reluctantly. He attempted to push the chair back to the table. I grasped the edge of the table and dug the heels of my black Converse into the floor.

"I'm fine where I am, thank you," I told him. He let out a sigh and released the chair. He went to the other chair and sat. "I thought you told me I was seeing the twins next," I stated.

"You were, but it was brought to my attention that I would need to do this too. I am technically a host." At least I didn't have to deal with the twins for that day. Kyoya got out his ever-present black notebook in the space of our silence.

After several seconds I broke the silence. "So, do you really know my family's secret?" I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask. He stopped writing in his book and looked up at me.

"And why should I tell you that? If I was bluffing you could easily back out of the rest of our deal," he explained.

"Yes, but assuming that you do know, I want to know how you found out." I went a little further. It was unlikely he'd tell me, but you never know.

" _Assuming_ that I do, I have sources and methods of finding anything I need to know."

I sat up from my laid-back position and leaned over the table. "Prove it." I had a plan now.

"Why should I?"

"I have my own sources and methods. So if you don't want a bloody nose or that book of yours to get stolen, prove it."

"Now who's the blackmailer?" I gave him a look as I leaned back in my seat. He sighed. "I suppose the only way to prove it…your family secret," I held up a finger to stop him. Then I made a writing gesture. He sighed again. He tore out a page from the back of his book, wrote something on it, and passed it to me. I reached out to grab the paper.

I don't know what I was expecting, but the page was regular lined paper. He'd used a normal black pen. I guess I thought it would be different because he was always so secretive. On it, Kyoya had written my family's exact situation with the Belgians. So he really did know.

I looked up at him without moving my head. I folded up the paper and put it securely in one of my cargo pockets. "Well, I guess you weren't bluffing then. And now I know just how serious that threat was." I hung my head a little when the weight of it sunk in. "Ichirou's going to kill me," I said to myself.

Kyoya must have heard me. "Oh, about your brother, he remains a complete mystery to me. I'm sure it's no secret now that we were keeping an eye on him as well. Is there anything you can tell me?"

This information didn't irritate me as much as when I found out they were spying on Jirou and me. I closed my eyes and told him all that was worth knowing. "Look, Ichirou's a mysterious man even to us. He's not someone you want to mess with, though. His temper is worse than mine, and he's scarier than me as well," I reported gravely.

"I see…" is all Kyoya replied in acknowledgement. I think he wrote down what I'd said.

"Why do you want to know about my family and me?"

"It's so that we have a better understanding of you," he replied. Why would _they_ want to understand me? Besides, my motives are obvious, aren't they?

* * *

After all the guests and Kuro had left, Kyoya joined the others, He was quite satisfied with himself; despite being blackmailed. He'd been able to get information from Kohaku, and get some work done. He'd also figured out a way to maximize the club's profits.

"So Kyoya, how'd it go?" Kaoru asked as he and his brother came up behind Kyoya.

"Quite well actually. I was able to expand on my profile of her," he replied, not turning around. He was focused on something in his book.

"Really? How so?" Hikaru sounded disbelieving. This had caught the attention of the other hosts as well.

"Well, Ichirou Kurosawa is as mysterious to his family as well as to us. And from the way Kohaku spoke of him, he seems quite monstrous."

"It's no wonder Kuro-chan is so though, huh?"Honey was hugging his bunny to his chest.

"Wait, he's worse than Kuro?" Tamaki looked scared to death. Kyoya nodded. Tamaki drained of all colors.

"So Kyoya, about tomorrow." The twins changed the subject. "We've been working on a theme. Oh, and can we take use of one of the couches?"

* * *

 _Hey Kuro, u free this weekend? I want a rematch at the sk8 park. ;P_ Shou texted me as I entered the safety of my bedroom.

 _As far as I know I'm free. But I hope you realize you won't beat me! I'm the ultimate champion! Ahaha! :P_ I sent back.

 _Not for long! I've been working on my moves!_

 _We'll just have to see, then. ;)_ I laid back on my bed after I sent the response to Shou. I couldn't seem to take my mind off my host situation. Should I have dealt with it differently than I had? Would my current position be different if I had?

I decided to talk to Jirou. I left my room and crossed the hall to his. I knocked softly on his door. I heard his voice from inside telling me to enter. As I did so, I closed the door behind me.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I went over to him as he was sitting on the bed. He had a book in front of him.

"Of course. What is it?" He patted the bed beside him to invite me to sit. I sat.

"What would you do in my situation?"

'Well, that's difficult considering I'm not you. But, if I _was_ in your situation, I'd deal with it calmly. I wouldn't overreact and I'd try to see the other side of the situation."

"That sounds exactly like you."

"Well I hope it does. So, did that help?"

"Well, I've been seeing that I haven't been entirely rational. But, I still don't know if I could see their side. Their motives confuse me," I explained.

"You're letting your personal opinion get in the way. You can probably piece the rest together yourself."

"I'll see what I can do. Thanks Jirou." I pulled him from behind so he was leaning against me. His head was below mine, so I rested my chin on top of it. I wrapped my arms around him, and rested my hands over his chest. He put his hands over mine.

* * *

 _So, whada guys think? Be sure to leave a review! Constructive criticism is still appreciated! Now on to business: 1. I do try to add updates to my profile. I put them at the bottom of the page. In them, I put info on other fanfics, ideas, etc. It might be a good idea to check that every once in a while. Especially if you want more info than I put here a few chapters left guys! But don't worry! It won't be the last of Kuro and her gang. I'm planning a sequel! 'Cause I can't put everything in one fic. The sequel will focus more on Kuro's relationships, and some other stuff. 3. I think I'll also create a poll. What for, you may ask? I want to know who you ship Kuro with. The results will not affect the outcome of the sequel. I just want to know your opinions. ;) I think that's all for now folks! Thanks for reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

_I promised a good chapter with the twins. Well, this is that chapter. I hope it's as enjoyable as I intended. This is also the last chapter before I wrap up the fic with 1-2 chapters. I haven't figured out if it'll be 1 or 2 yet. But anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 11: A Disastrous Duo

The twins had been glancing, smirking, smiling, and hinting to me all day. So when Yuki and I entered the clubroom that afternoon, I partially saw why. The room had been transformed into an Egyptian palace. Palm fronds, golden statues and ornaments, gauzy curtains, and fancy furniture set the mood. The hosts, of course, were dressed (or not so dressed) in simple, rich fabrics.

Tamaki was lounging in the center of the group. He was dressed as a pharaoh. He wore a traditional-looking headdress, glittering jewelry, and a wrap around his waist. The others were not quite as richly dressed, but they were still impressive.

Kyoya came up to me, and the group scattered. He brought me to a corner mostly hidden by palm fronds. There was a single couch with its back towards us. Two heads were visible from behind on either end of the couch, and created a symmetrical look.

As I was about to complain a little, I realized Kyoya had left me there. I took a deep breath and tried not to think _too_ negatively. I walked around to the front of the couch. The twins were smirking as they lounged there. If I had to guess, I'd say they were dressed as Egyptian peasants. All they wore were white wraps around their lower bodies.

"There you are. Finally. Come and sit down." They gestured to the space in between them. I sat there quite hesitantly. Both Hikaru and Kaoru slid closer to me. It took all my efforts not to yell at or hit them. That was my last day of that. Not to mention, I did ask Jirou for advice. I wasn't about to throw that advice to the side when I needed it most.

"So, we never got to ask. How did you like the candy?" They asked me as they brought their faces close to mine.

"Back away from me, idiots." They weren't making it easy.

They sighed but complied with my request. "Look, we were only trying to get on better terms with you. We didn't know you were having an especially bad day," the twin to my left said.

"Why were you having a bad day, anyway?" the one to my right asked.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru, the twin to my left, exclaimed at his brother.

"Geez Kaoru, it was only a question." Hikaru seemed a bit annoyed in his reply.

"You really want to know? Well, thanks to your club dragging me into this, Ichirou sla-" I realized what I was saying. If I told them, they likely would think me weak. I'd also risk Ichirou's temper again. "Nevermind," I sourly told them.

"No, no. What were you saying? What was Ichirou doing?" Hikaru wanted me to continue.

"I shouldn't say. It's none of your business."

"Hikaru, leave her alone. It's obvious it's a hard subject for her." Kaoru tried to get Hikaru off my back. I took it a different way, however.

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"What? No. That's not it at all. It just seemed like a difficult topic for you, so I didn't want Hikaru to push you about it."

"But you're implying I can't handle it."

"No! Not at all! Everyone has something troubling them. Even the strongest people! I understand that there are things you'd rather not talk about to us. It doesn't mean that you're weak. It means that you're human," Kaoru explained in a rush.

My eyes opened wide in surprise. I then let out a sigh and closed my eyes. "Look. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and got angry. I'm just sensitive. So, thank you. _You_ , however," I turned away from Kaoru to face Hikaru. "Should stop poking into other people's business."

"Whatever. Can we talk about something else, now?" he seemed a bit bored and irritated.

"Like what?" I was little wary of what he might have in mind.

He shrugged. "Video games,…etcetera..." He surprised me. I couldn't figure out what to say. In seeing my expression he decided himself." How about we start with games?"

For a little while, we talked about video games. As it turned out, they played many of the ones I did. Then we switched gears and started developing a plan.

* * *

The twins let out a few terrified yelps of pain. Tamaki rushed over to our little corner after he heard the twins while he was walking by. He saw blood oozing into a puddle under each of the twins still bodies. They were lying on their stomachs, each with a hand reached toward his brother. Their eyelids covered their amber, hazel eyes. I sat casually on the couch picking dried blood from under my fingernails.

Tamaki stood there horrified and scared. It looked like he wanted to say something, but his words seemed to stick in his throat.

"Looks like you lost your 'brotherly love package.' Such a shame. They were really good at annoying the shit out of me." I said sarcastically. "Why'd I kill 'em you ask? Well, I'll tell you why. They insulted me several times and butted into my personal life. So why? Because they made me angry, that's why." I explained rather calmly. Tamaki's expression grew more horrified and he drained of color.

"Oh! One more thing," I said happily. I took out my phone and snapped a picture of him. It would be a shame not to preserve that priceless expression. "Thanks! That's all I needed! You two can get up now."

The twins got up and stretched. "Alright Kuro, let's see the picture." I showed them the image of Tamaki's expression. The twins burst out laughing and I joined them.

"How could you?! What was the point of that cruel and unusual joke?!" Tamaki was quite upset. He had tears streaming from his eyes.

"To see your expression, duh," I replied to him like it was obvious.

"You're a great actor, Kuro!" Kaoru complimented me.

"Well, it's not like I don't lack experience. And you two weren't too shabby either."

"It doesn't exactly take talent to fool milord," Hikaru commented. The three of us laughed again. Tamaki went to his corner of woe, and a dark cloud seemed to form around him.

"You know what? I think I like working with you two. We seem to make a good team." I offered out both of my fists for both the brothers to bump.

"We should collaborate again soon. Do you have any plans this weekend?" The twins asked me.

"I do actually. Shou asked me for a rematch at the skate park. But that should only take up one day."

"OK. I guess when can discuss it later. Oh! And send us that picture too!" the twins told me (we had exchanged phone numbers earlier while we were planning).

I gave them a nod and waved goodbye. I saw Tamaki looking at me and I smirked. He quickly turned his gaze away. I walked to the door to meet up with Yuki. Kyoya made it there before her.

"Kohaku, we need to discuss tomorrow. I have closed the club to guests so that all of us may talk. We will discuss how things went, and come up with an outcome. We will see you tomorrow at the regular club time. Have a good evening." He explained all of that and walked away without giving me a chance to respond.

Once Yuki showed up at the door, we left. I told her all about what the twins and I did to Tamaki. She seemed both disturbed and amused.

* * *

"Kyoya, that was a very bad idea. How could you consent to put those three together?!" Tamaki had gotten out of his corner after Kuro had left.

"It was part of the contract. Plus it might have actually changed her mind," Kyoya told him.

"You think it changed her mind?" Tamaki perked up a bit.

"Well yes, considering she didn't want to have anything to do with our twins before."

"True, she seemed quite fed up with us before today," Kaoru said on one side of Tamaki. He jumped.

"I'm glad we were the ones to change her mind," Hikaru said on the other side of Tamaki. Tamaki jumped again.

"Now we're the best of friends!" Both the twins said as they grinned at Tamaki. He looked utterly terrified as he looked back and forth at both of them.

The twins noticed this. They made eye contact and their grins widened. At the same time they whispered "boo" into Tamaki's ears. He paled and froze. Then he fell backwards as he fainted. The Hitachiins snickered.

"Well, once our king reawakens, we need to discuss Miss Kurosawa," Kyoya told the other club members.

* * *

Was it really over all ready? It seemed to happen so quickly. Yet I feel like I learned so much. I deeply hate to admit it, but that club isn't at all what I expected. I thought they'd all be narcissistic idiots.

How could I face them the next day? My pride was in danger. I wouldn't be able to forget my misconception. They'd make sure of that. Plus I was now doomed to be a guest of the club.

It made my head hurt. I wanted to punch something, someone. But I was on my way home. There was nothing for me to punch. Then I noticed a pebble on the sidewalk. It would have to do. I hit the pebble with the toe of my shoe. It went flying through the air. My gaze remained downward.

"Ow!" I heard a voice in front of me. My head snapped up. My eyes locked on the source of the exclamation. I immediately recognized the guy clasping his forehead. His slightly shaggy brown hair fell over his face, as it was cast downward.

"Shou?! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you okay?!" I rushed up to him.

"Kuro? What are you doing here?" He asked instead of answering me.

"I'm on my way home. But nevermind that, are you okay?!" I asked him again.

"I'll be fine. It won't leave more than a bruise."

"Are you sure? It's my fault, you know."

"Kuro, really. I'm fine. I'm actually more concerned about you. What made you want to kick a rock in the first place?" He looked up at me with his brown eyes.

"I'm just a little on the frustrated side," I admitted.

"Why?" The concern was clear in his voice.

"It's kind of a long story. I'd rather not tell it right now."

"Oh. Okay."

"So, where were you headed when I accidentally kicked a pebble in your face?"

"I was on my way to work."

"At the supermarket, right?" he nodded. "I hope I didn't make you late! I can come with you to explain if you want!"

"That's not necessary. My boss is very understanding. Besides, I do have evidence." He pointed to his forehead. A bruise was beginning to bloom through the irritated red spot.

"I feel awful! Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"Hey, it's all right. Skating with me on Saturday will be enough."

"All right…if you're sure…"

"Kuro, seriously, I'm fine. Now go home. I'll see you Saturday. K?"

"O.K. But if you get a concussion, I'm paying for your medical bills in full."

"You rich people." He shakes his head. "See you later, Kuro!" He waves goodbye to me as he starts off again. I head towards home once again.

* * *

 _Well, well, well. Kuro's got quite the dilemma. So, I should make a bit of an apology. I'm so freaking sorry that this chapter took so long! I've just been so busy with school and other activities. BUT, I do have good news. I hope. I've got ideas for some spin-off material. That includes short stories, what-if situations, glimpses into the past and future, and various others. I also have a poll up on my profile! I urge you to go cast your vote! In worse news, I created a forum. That in itself is not the problem. The problem is that I can't seem to get it to work for anyone but me. If anyone knows how to work forums well, please PM me! Also, if you want to keep up with all that I'm working on, check my profile regularly. I put up updates near the bottom. Thanks for continuing to read! Please leave your thoughts and constructive criticism in the review box! ^^_


	12. Chapter 12

_Here it is! The final chapter of this first part! Please enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 12: Refelections

"All right, men!" Tamaki had finally awoken after he'd fainted. Kyoya had briefed him on the agenda and Tamaki had quickly gathered everyone. "Let's all put our opinions in the open!"

"Well, all right," the twins started, "we really like Kuro."

"She's pretty…cool," said Hikaru, quickly adding "cool."

"And I think I'm beginning to understand her more," Kaoru added.

"I like her, 'cause she likes cake!" Honey announced. Then his face dropped the happy smile as he said, "but, her eyes seem kinda sad. I think she needs us to cheer her up!" He brightened up again at his last sentence.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"Exactly, Honey-senpai! It is our job as the Host Club to make every girl happy!" Tamaki stated. "I'd say we have excellent chances against her!"

"Not necessarily. Have any of us learned anything from this experience? According to the deal, if any of us feel that we were the ones at fault, we haven't exactly 'won'. So, anyone?"

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Then someone spoke up. "I think milord isn't open-minded enough. He seems to think all girls enjoy flattery. Take Haruhi, for example. She doesn't enjoy the services we provide as a customer. If she doesn't, then doesn't that just prove that not all girls are like our customers? So would it really be fair of us to push Kuro to be our customer?" In return to his surprisingly fair point, Kaoru received a few shocked stares and incredulous faces.

Hikaru was the first to speak up. "Kaoru? I didn't know you had put so much thought into this…"

"I think Kao-chan has a good point. Kuro-chan shouldn't be forced to do something she doesn't want to do," Honey seemed to agree whole-heartedly with the twin.

"Yeah," Mori agreed as well.

"Yes, however it is not something she can object to now. She all ready signed the contract," Kyoya recounted.

"But you're the one who wrote the contract in the first place! Can't you change it?!" Hikaru objected.

"It has all ready been signed by both parties. I cannot change it now." Kyoya, who at that point was sitting behind his Pineapple laptop, began typing whatever it was he was always documenting. "Haruhi, you've been awfully quiet. What are your thoughts?" He asked the honor student without looking up from his screen.

"What? Oh, well I don't think this whole situation was a good idea in the first place. I mean this is kinda cruel, isn't it? She was just expressing what she thought was right. I guess Tamaki-senpai was too, but neither of them needed to push it so hard. I did what I was told to do as a member of the Host Club, but now you're asking my opinion so I'd prefer to just stay out of it. You guys will have to deal with this on your own. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a sale at the supermarket today. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Haruhi excused herself and left. Tamaki tried to rush after her while spurting his usual nonsense, but was answered with a door in his face.

"Does anyone have anything else to add?" Kyoya looked toward the remaining hosts, who all kept silent. "Well, then I suppose we are ready to talk to Miss Kurosawa." Kyoya closed his laptop for emphasis.

* * *

I sat in front of my large flat screen, with a game controller in my hand. I absentmindedly fought a battle on the screen. To be completely honest, I wasn't paying any attention to it for once. I was too concentrated on what might happen with the Host Club the next day. I really didn't want to admit it to them, but I was wrong about the hosts. They were not as self-centered and flirtatious as I thought. Most of what they did for their guests was a façade. Tamaki's really just an emotional idiot, Kyoya's extremely cold, Honey's kind, Mori's well…I didn't have much of an opinion of him in the first place, Haruhi was forced into it, and the twins are actually kind of cool.

If I went into Music Room #3 the next day and admitted I was wrong, I would not have a choice but to become a permanent guest. I didn't want that. I couldn't stand the hosts' acts. If I had to be around them, I would have much preferred their true selves. But what could I do about it? I signed a contract! There was no way around it. Kyoya wrote it, so he'd have made sure that there were not any loopholes. However, he's still human (at least I think he is). He could very well have missed something.

I just needed to take another look at the contract. I wasn't thinking clearly when I signed it, and I forgot to ask for a copy. I wondered if I would be able to get it from Kyoya. But, I didn't have any of his contact information. Perhaps the twins did though…

I paused my game and pulled out my phone. I typed out a message for both Hikaru and Kaoru: _Do you guys have Kyoya Ootori's address? I need to pay him a visit…_

Within a minute, Kaoru texted back: _Should we be concerned?_

I let out a little laugh. He must have thought that I was going to go attack Kyoya, or something. _No, just need to get something from him._

 _Ok then…_

About fifteen minutes later, I got out of the car and went to the front door. I took a couple deep breaths and rang the doorbell. It took a minute but the door opened up. I started my rehearsed words but then saw who was standing in front of me. "Shou?! What the heck are you doing here?!" I felt utterly lost.

Shou looked at me with wide, shocked eyes. "I-I…um, well…you see…I…you…" he took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Did you need something, Kuro?" He completely avoided my question.

"Miss Kurosawa?" Kyoya came up behind Shou. "Did you need something?"

I shot Shou a "we'll talk about this later" look, and turned to Kyoya. "I did in fact."

"Well don't just stand there. Let her in, Shou." Shou opens the door more and stands to the side. I walk through the threshold. I hear Shou close the door behind me. "I am rather curious, how did you get this address?"

"The-I…I have my own sources." I decided to play his game.

He gave a light chuckle as he gestured for me to follow him. "I see." He led me to a bright, spacious room with a couple of couches, a coffee table, and several other furniture pieces and decorations. "Please, have a seat." I sat on the end of the nearest couch. Kyoya sat on the other side of the same couch. "So, what was it you needed?"

"I wanted a copy of the contract."

"I see." He adjusted his glasses. "Well, I will go make a copy of it immediately. Though, I must ask. Why did you come see me in person? I could very well have sent it to you digitally, you know."

"I wanted to make sure I got a copy in my hands. I'm sure _you_ understand."

He gave me a curt smile and said, "Indeed I do." He got up and walked out of the room. He came back within a few minutes. Kyoya came up to me and handed the copy of the contract to me. I flipped through it just to make sure it was all there. "Is that everything you needed?"

I decided that it was all there. I looked back up at Kyoya as I stood up. "Yes, this is everything. Thank you." I mimicked his smile from a few minutes previous.

"Well, I shall see you tomorrow, Kohaku. Shou, would you please escort Miss Kurosawa out, as you are dismissed for the evening?" He called out towards the door for Shou.

Shou showed up at the door. He bowed respectfully to Kyoya as he stiffly and nervously said, "Y-yes, M-master Ootori." He straightened up and gestured with his head for me to follow him.

Once we made it out the door and to my car, I rounded on him. "Okay, an explanation please?"

He sighed, and rubbed his head. I had noticed that he had a fully bloomed bruise on his forehead (I still had felt a little guilty for kicking that pebble earlier that day). "I-it's a little difficult…I…" He let out another sigh. "Kuro, believe me, this is something that I want to tell you eventually, but…not now." He gave me an apologetic look.

I myself released a long sigh. "OK. I can respect that. I'll just die from curiosity in the meantime." In all honesty, I was kind of hurt that there was something he didn't want to tell me.

"Please don't play the guilt card, Kuro. This is very much for your benefit. We should go. I'll see you on Saturday." Shou looked troubled as he started to walk home in the dark. I couldn't bear to see him leave like that.

"Shou, wait!" He turned around. "Let me give you a ride home, please?"

"I appreciate it, Kuro, but I think I need some time to think. Sorry. See ya!" He turned back around and continued walking. I watched him for a minute and then got in the backseat of my limo. My driver returned me home.

* * *

It was the day. It was the day that decided my future with the Host Club. I had read and reread the contract several times throughout my classes, but I had been unable to glean anything new from it. I couldn't find a loophole. I could have been overlooking something, but at that point I had worn my brain out.

"It's not like it's gonna be the end of the world or something. Besides, we're only in high school. We've got our whole lives ahead of us! As much as I hate to say it, the Host Club probably isn't going to be involved with our lives past school. Ya know? So, no matter how this turns out, you really shouldn't make too big of a deal of it. K?" Yukiko decided to walk me to the club room even though she couldn't stay. She had noticed my unease and tried to comfort me.

I sigh and take a deep breath. After I release it, I reply, "You're right, Yuki. However, this also affects my current state of mind. Not to mention my morals, as well. I can't just let this go without a fight. And for the sake of my sanity, I've got to prove victorious!"

"For the sake of your sanity?"

"Have you not seen the craziness that the hosts really are?! Not to mention their façades! I don't know how you can stand them like that, but I applaud you." I hoped that conveyed my message clearly enough.

"What is this? What happened to the Kuro I left yesterday? The one who had fun with the twins? The one who managed to scare the crap out of Tamaki, and enjoyed it? I thought you were finally seeing your error," Yuki seemed appalled.

I sighed. She had caught me. "Yes, okay. I did enjoy that. I realized that I much prefer the hosts as themselves. Not with their masks on trying to flatter me! I can't stand that!"

She sighed. We stopped at the door to Music Room #3. "You're so stubborn. I wish you luck, though." She started to walk away and gave me a small wave. I waved back at her.

I turned towards the door, pushed down on the handle, and entered the music room. Upon walking into the room, I noticed the large conference table in the center of the space. All of the hosts were seated around it. They were all wearing glasses and serious expressions. They were also wearing what I had assumed were business suits. When they noticed me slip in they greeted me with a uniform, "Welcome, Kohaku Kurosawa!"

"Well, don't I feel underdressed," I said sarcastically.

"We can fix that," the twins offered mischievously.

"No," was my blunt response. The Hitachiins frowned in disappointment.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, causing them to glare from the light. "Please have a seat, Miss Kurosawa, so that we may get started." Kyoya gestured to the one empty chair. I pulled it out and sat, instantly reverting to my normal slouched position.

I noticed all of the hosts were staring at me. "What? Are we gonna talk or just have a staring contest?" They all looked away from me.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. Some of the others followed suit with their fake frames. Kyoya flipped through some pages in his notebook. "Right, we should get started if we are to get this over with. Would anyone like to put in the first word?" Kyoya's gaze remained on his papers as he spoke.

Everyone was silent for a few moments. Then Haruhi spoke up, "I just thought you should know, Kuro, but I'm not really on either side. I just don't want either party to get hurt." I nodded to her in understanding.

"Kuro-chan, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. It isn't right to make you. So if it helps, I understand and support your position. Takashi agrees with me, right?" Honey looked up to his cousin's face beside him.

"Yeah. I agree with Mitsukni." Mori replied in his ever-emotionless voice.

Honey pushed up his large, soft pink frames in a Kyoya-like manner. "See, you are not alone here. We're your friends even if you don't want us, Kuro-chan!"

I was, admittedly, a little shocked. "T-thank you." I wasn't able to manage more than that.

"As much as we wanted to have you as a guest," Hikaru started.

"We do think that you were right," Kaoru finished.

The only two hosts that were left were Tamaki and Kyoya. Tamaki fidgeted nervously across the table. Kyoya looked around at everyone with a cool expression. Everyone was silent until Kyoya spoke up. "I myself am on the opposite side of the card. It would be better for profits if we did not disband. Not to mention, Haruhi would be unable to work off her debt to us." He pushed up his glasses again. They reflected the light in the room in a rather evil glow. Haruhi nervously fidgeted in her chair. It was obvious she had not considered that factor.

"Tamaki, do you have anything to say?" Kyoya directed all focus on the only host who had not spoken.

The hosts' leader shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He adjusted his slim, white frames several times. "Well, I-I did create this club to make girls happy…and after thinking about it, I realize that it's really not right of us to force Kuro to be a guest if it doesn't make her happy." He somehow managed to get out what he wanted to say.

Everyone was staring at him in shock. Even Mori and Kyoya wore shocked expressions. Kyoya blinked a few times and then regained his composure. "Well Kohaku, it looks like you are the only one left who has yet to express an opinion."

I gulped and tried to look anywhere but their faces. I hadn't actually considered the fact that I might actually end up with what I wanted at the beginning. Because my opinion had changed, I was so sure I was doomed; but, what about now? I didn't know what I wanted anymore. I had made friends with most of them. And even if I still didn't like the idea of their club, they all seemed to enjoy it. How could I take that away? Even their guests, although most were shallow to begin with, enjoyed what the club had to offer. Their goal was to make people happy. How could I take away not just one person's, but many people's happiness? I might enjoy a good, cruel joke, but that didn't mean I was cruel enough to take away someone's happiness. Well, I didn't really have a choice but to tell them.

"I…" I bit my lip and then took a deep breath. "My opinion of you guys has changed. You guys aren't who I thought you were, and I'm sorry I made assumptions without knowing anything definite about you. You're not as bad as I thought, and the fact that most of you are supporting me proves that. Just like you guys don't want to force me into unhappiness, I don't want to cast unhappiness upon you. I still don't like your club, but that doesn't mean that it needs to be disbanded. So, I'm sorry." I bit my lip again. All of the faces around the table were shocked.

"Well, it would seem that both parties admitted to being in the wrong. According to the final clause of the contract, we need to come up with a new agreement." Kyoya was looking at his notebook as he spoke.

"But you said you couldn't change the contract!" Hikaru quickly stood up, knocking his chair on its back.

"I'm not changing it. I'm simply creating a new one. If you had read the original all the way through, you would know that this is allowed," Kyoya replied in a smug manner. "It is, in fact, necessary."

Hikaru looked embarrassed as he put his chair back into its original position and sat back down. Kaoru looked at his brother, concerned.

"Now, I do have a proposition," Kyoya led the focus back to him. "Kohaku, you will not have to be a guest of any sort. Likewise, our club will not disband. Instead, I simply would like to work with your family's company in creating a game for our customers and yours. I feel this will be mutually beneficial. I was hoping that we could work with you personally. Your secret is safe as well, by the way. What do you think?"

It was my turn to adjust my glasses. "Well, I would have to discuss this with my parents, but I suppose that sounds all right…" It was a huge surprise. I hadn't seen this coming at all. It did seem like a pretty good deal, though.

"I'd be happy to arrange details with your parents, if you'd like." Kyoya released a polite smile.

"Sure. But I'd like to talk with them first, if you don't mind. They found out about my whole situation and were going to try to sue you…it would be best to let me speak with them first." I replied with embarrassment in my voice.

"Sue…me?"

"Uh, yeah…you did blackmail me."

"You did the same to me."

"Well, then I suppose we're even!" I replied quickly.

He sighed. "I will come up with the paperwork tonight. Shall I send it to you to review when I'm finished?"

"Sure." I pulled out the original contract and tore off a corner. I grabbed one of Kyoya's pens and wrote down my email address. I gave back his pen along with the corner of paper. He gave me a nod.

"So…is that it?" the twins asked.

"I do believe so. At least for today." Kyoya gave them leave. Everyone got up from their seats. After standing, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It was finally over.

I opened my eyes and turned around to find the Hitachiins standing in front of me. They had taken off their aqua and orange glasses frames and held them in their hands. They now wore grins with pure happiness plastered across their identical faces. "So, about hanging out this weekend…"

* * *

It was amazing how quickly Saturday had come. Shou and I had our rematch, which I of course won, and several more after that. Each time he insisted that he would win, but I kept on defeating him. We were exhausted after all that skating and were collapsed on the benches to the side of the park.

"So, why isn't Kyou here?" I asked Shou curiously.

"Well…I didn't exactly invite him…" Shou replied cautiously.

"Why?" I was quite confused. Kyou did everything with us. He was our friend.

"I just kinda wanted to spend some time with you."He sounded quite serious, but obviously a little guilty and nervous at the same time. I didn't know what to say to that. But before I could think of something to say, we were interrupted.

"There you are, Kuro! We've been waiting at the gate for like thirty minutes!" The Hitachiin twins were walking towards us. My eyes widened. I quickly took out my phone and checked the time. It was creeping up on five o' clock. I had told the twins that I'd meet them at the front of the park at four.

"Oh my gosh, you two! I'm so sorry! I completely lost track of time!"

"It's okay, but maybe you should start setting alarms, or something," the twins suggested.

"Uh, Kuro? Aren't those two the ones who were spying on you last week? Why are you being so friendly?" Shou asked, confused.

"Oh, well I guess I did forget to tell you. We're friends now," I explained a little sheepishly.

"But, last week it looked like you wanted to kill them!"

"I did. But then I got to know them a bit better. They're not bad guys." I unwittingly defended the twins.

"Yes," Hikaru started.

"We make a pretty good team," finished Kaoru. Both of them rested an arm on my shoulders and leaned against me.

Shou's expression was a mixture of confusion, anger, and pain. He almost looked like he was going to cry. "I'm sorry, Shou. I guess I should explain," the twins poked me and each tapped their wrists, "but I'll have to do it later. But, don't worry. I will explain, and you'll see there's nothing to worry about. Okay?"

Shou scrunched up his face, trying to control his frustration. The bruise on his forehead had started to fade. "Shit. Kuro, I…I should go." Shou collected his belongings and walked away from us. I got the feeling he wanted to tell me something.

"Well, he's a strange one," the twins stated when Shou was out of sight.

I wouldn't normally agree with that statement, but something seemed off about him since I saw him at the Ootori's. "He's not typically like that. I wonder what's up…"

"Who knows?" Kaoru shrugged.

"But we don't have time to dwell on it. Let's go," Hikaru tried to rush his brother and me out of the park.

* * *

Kyoya's cell phone rang. He ignored it and continued typing. It rang again a few minutes later, and again, and again. Finally, he decided to answer it. As soon as he accepted the call, he held the phone away from his face.

"I FORGOT ABOUT OPERATION KURO!" Tamaki screamed through the phone, obviously distressed.

Kyoya put the phone to his ear so he could answer. "Well, it's not like you'll never see her again. Just keep working on it if that's what you want." He ended the call before Tamaki could respond and shut down his phone. Kyoya sighed.

* * *

 _Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Oh. My. Gosh. I can't believe I did it. The story still isn't quite finished, but this first part of it is. The reason I'm splitting it up, is because each part focuses on different problems. This one was dealing with Kuro's angst against the Host Club. The next part (the sequel), will deal more with Kuro's love life and her family's company. So, before you ask, the reason I left so many loose ends is because the story isn't exactly over yet. Also, if you are curious as to what Kuro's going to go do with the twins, I'm going to write that as a spin-off type thing. I'm going to put up a story with that sort of material. If you want to know more, go look at the updates on my profile. Now, who do you ship with Kuro? Go vote in the poll on my profile. It ends when I release the second part of the story! Please leave me a review! I'd love to know what you think! I do hope you enjoyed "Operation Kuro"!_

 _ **P.S.**_ Black Butler _fans, the first chapter of my fanfiction "Errand Boy" is now out!_


End file.
